HERMIONE Y EL SEXO
by Sakura Radcliffe
Summary: NeW ChaptER!MalFoy hace una apuesta, un juego sucio que le sale mal, pues no contaba con enamorase de Hermione...su apuesta es descubierta y puedee perder todo loque tiene pues en la vida se gana o se pierde...reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Nota de la autora: en el primer capitulo la cosa va leve, es como una introducción, pero conforme vayan avanzando la cosa se calienta poco a poco, bueno ahí les dejo el primer capi..  
  
Descubriendo Cosas  
-Buenos días-salude al entrar ala biblioteca a la vieja Prince  
  
-buenos días Hermione- me contesto con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Al ver que ya no me veía me dirigí al fondo al ultimo estante, recorrí con el dedo todos los títulos hasta encontrar el que yo buscaba: "Las brujas en pubertad", volví a recorrer con mi dedo el índice del libro, si! Justo lo que buscaba, "Las brujas y su periodo", pagina 234, empecé a buscar la pagina cuando de repente.  
  
-Hermione-sentí una cubetaza de agua helada caer sobre mi  
  
-mande-conteste al tiempo en que cerraba lo mas rápido y disimuladamente el libro y lo ponía e su lugar.  
  
-eh. llego este libro y pensé que te gustaría leerlo- me decía la vieja Prince con el seño fruncido mirando a donde acaba de poner el libro  
  
-ah... gracias-comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa- si seguro lo querré leer  
  
-bueno tómalo- dijo al tiempo que me lo acercaba estirando su brazo- regrésalo cuando lo termines.  
  
-ah si gracias-conteste tomando el libro; uff! de la que me salve, empecé a hojear el libro cuando de repente lo sentí estrellar en mi cara, había chocado con alguien  
  
-OH yo lo siento es que yo iba...MALFOY??  
  
-tenias que ser tu Granger- dijo sobandose el estomago- si no vez por que no le dices a Potter que te preste sus anteojos??  
  
-ja ja ja , que graciosito- conteste sarcástica  
  
-ah lo olvidaba, tus amigos ya no te quieren- si ya lo sabia y un idiota me lo recordaba, hace unos tres meses al comienzo del curso, Harry y Ron habían conseguido novia y por supuesto por estar con ellas no se acordaban de mi existencia.  
  
-cállate idiota, es algo que a ti no te incumbe!- le dije al tiempo que pasaba por su lado y le daba un empujón.  
  
Seguí caminando y por supuesto seguí leyendo el libro que me habían prestado, cuando oí una risita, falsas por supuesto, y una voz conocida  
  
-oh Harry, no sabes que divertido estuvo eso  
  
-lo se jajá jajá, de verdad me la paso muy bien a tu lado Cho, nunca me había divertido tanto  
  
-pues si me imagino, estando con esa Granger ha de ser aburridísimo.  
  
-solo algo- esas palabras perforaron en mi corazón, salí corriendo hacia fuera del castillo, me senté bajo un árbol, como era posible que Harry se la pasara mejor con ella?, si yo leía mucho, pero y que con eso? Aparte yo se que Cho solo sale con Harry para ganar popularidad.de echo esa fue la razón de mi pleito con Harry (N/A bueno pero que bombón tiene la desgraciada de Cho, no creen?)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * FLAHS BACK * * * * ** ** * * * * * * *  
  
-Harry creme, la oí en el baño, solo sale con tigo por ser mas popular, como tu eres "Don popularidad"  
  
-Hermione, mira si estas celosa solo dilo  
  
-celosa yo??, solo por que trato de proteger a mi amigo, solo por eso?  
  
-ya basta Hermione, no quiero seguir discutiendo-y salio detrás del cuadro de la señora Gorda  
  
** * * * * * * * * * * * FIN DEL FLASH BACK* * * * * * * ** * * *  
-por que tan solita?-dijo una voz fría detrás de mi, sin voltear y adivinando quien era(N/A el mango a caso?? )  
  
-déjame en paz Malfoy!-no tenia ganas de que me molestaran, era suficiente con lo que había oído.  
  
-no vengo a eso Granger, no tengo ganas.  
  
-un Malfoy, sin ganas de fregar?? No te creo...  
  
-no me creas-dijo sentándose a mí lado, ósea haber, déjenme si entiendo, Malfoy esta siendo amable con migo Hermione Granger? Una vil sangre sucia?? Esto me olía raro.  
  
-no no te creo-volví a repetir, al tiempo que lo volteaba a ver  
  
-por que has estado llorando? a ver no me digas.Potter o Weasley?-dijo cambiándome de tema- no, vale la pena sabes?  
  
-y tu que sabes de ser amigos?, o de que si vale la pena o no?  
  
-mas de lo que tu crees.-dijo secándome las lagrimas con sus pulgares, comencé a asustarme mas (N/A que lindo puede ser Malfoy no? * _* )  
  
-ppoorr quue estas siendo tan aaama ble?  
  
-no lo se, oye no me conoces?  
  
-si lo suficiente como para saber que te quieres acostar conmigo o algo así, si no, no serias tan lindo, te conozco, así empiezas con todas..-dije parándome  
  
-tranquila- pero no se movió  
  
-tranquila?? Como quieres que me tranquilice, si estoy con el que se a acostado con todas en esta pin.escuela  
  
-cuida ese vocabulario Granger.  
  
-idiota- y me fui directo a mi sala común  
  
Entre sacando fuego por las orejas, y oí que alguien me llamaba en un sillón frente a la chimenea  
  
-ven linda siéntate con nosotros-me decía Lavander, que estaba abrazada de Ron. Que por cierto, este hizo cara de asco cuando me llamo Lavander  
  
-no gracias-y vi como el rostro de el se destensaba- tengo cosas que hacer-y subí las escaleras a mi habitación  
  
Comencé a recordar cada cosa que paso cuando lo de Malfoy, si era guapo, bueno guapisisimo, pero yo y el?? mas bien yo a el gustarle? No lo creo, seria como si las vacas volaran, ósea que no. pero es que.me sentí bien al estar con el , a pesar de estar nerviosa y asustarme de su forma de tratarme  
  
-hola-era Ginny, nos habíamos vuelto muy amigas desde que su hermano y su ex novio me habían dejado de hablar  
  
-como te fue?-pregunte  
  
-como siempre- la misma respuesta de siempre, al principio me desesperaba, pero que me llegué a acostumbrar  
  
-que crees?- le iba a contar lo sucedido  
  
-que paso?-se sentó a mi lado- ano antes de que me digas algo ten, estaba afuera de la sala común...  
  
Me dio una rosa, yo me quede en shock.  
  
-no te sorprendas, decía que era para ti  
  
-aja-conteste sin salir del trance, nadie nunca me había dado flores, nada de echo.  
  
-anda lee-dijo dándome el sobrecito rosa que estaba entre las flores  
  
Para ti con amor, nos vemos en el lago mañana a las 8 pm  
  
Por favor ven  
  
Tu admirador secreto  
  
-uuuy Hermione, ya ligaste-me decía Ginny burlándose  
  
-ya Ginny, no molestes  
  
-y piensas ir?  
  
-si creo que si..  
  
*-* *-* *-* fin del capitulo *-* *-* *-*  
  
Que les ha parecido?, como les dije un poco leve al principio, pero poco apoco..  
  
No Se LeS OlViDe EnViAr ReVieWs!!!!!!!!!  
  
En el próximo capitulo:  
  
quien Serra el admirador de Hermione? Sabrá por que Malfoy se comporto tan lindo Le gustara Malfoy o solo es su imaginación?  
  
Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo  
  
Un Beso  
  
de  
  
Sakura Radcliffe 


	2. El Admirador secreto

El Admirador secreto y la gran confusión.  
Amaneció con un hermoso sol, pero para mi era como si hubiera estado nublado, no había podido pegar los ojos en toda la noche, el pensar en Malfoy, en mi..me hacia perder la cabeza y el nerviosismo de mi "admirador secreto" me ponía los nervios al borde (N/A _), Ginny salía de la regadera en el momento en que iba en camino a los baños.  
  
-pero que cara!!  
  
-es que no pude dormir  
  
-no. enserio??  
  
-ya, Ginny no estoy de humor para bromas  
  
-ok, ok esta bien, pero ya apurate o no vas a alcanzar desayuno caliente..  
  
-ya me apuro- y tome mi ropa y me dirigí a una regadera vacía al fondo, se oían voces de otras alumnas, de Gryffindor por supuesto, ahí reconocí la voz de Lavander y de Parvati contando los chismes de todas las mañanas, no me importaba escuchar sus platicas matutinas, excepto que esta vez hablan de mi.  
  
-si Parvati te lo digo enserio Ron ya se olvido por completo de Hermione.  
  
-y le crees?  
  
-claro que si, digo ella solo lo veía como un amigo, por eso el se dio por vencido, aparte único que sabia que le gustaba ella era Harry y yo cuando le confesé mis sentimientos hacia el.  
  
-lo bueno es que ahora llevan una linda relación.  
  
-si y mañana cumplimos tres meses  
  
-tres meses ya?? Que rápido se va el tiempo  
  
-si verdad  
  
Me había quedado de piedra al oír esto, yo nunca sospeche que Ron quería conmigo, Harry tampoco nunca me comento nada, salieron las comadres de las regaderas y al verme en el pasillo, no les sorprendió, de echo son tan mensas que no se imaginan que pude haber oído todo, como lo hice  
  
-hola hermione-saludaron a coro  
  
-hoo la- dije sin dejar de pensar  
  
Me vestí sin ver, bueno con la mente en la luna, no se como le hice, fue milagro que me haya podido peinar bien, pero baje todavía con mi mente viajando a desayunar  
  
-cuanto te tardas-recibí como saludo matutino de parte de mis compañeras de Gryffidor  
  
-hola-conteste sin dejar de mirar a Harry y a Ron, como pudieron cambiarme por ese par de zorras. yo soy mejor, soy divertida ,cariñosa, alegre, entusiasta, buena compañera y estudiante que mas quieren ese par?, si no he dado mi primer beso, y mucho menos eh fajado pero eso me hacia mas interesante o no. o no..???  
  
-que quieres de desayuno, te paso lo que sea.- me decía Finnigan que desde hace tiempo le gustaba y era súper amable, pero no era mi tipo  
  
-solo un taza de café, sin azúcar, gracias  
  
-lo que tu quieras Hermi  
  
-te pido otro favor..?  
  
-si lo que sea.- contesto emocionado y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro  
  
-no me llames Hermi  
  
-o si perdón- dijo poniéndose rojo- aquí esta tu café  
  
-gracias Semus  
  
Tome el café, sin hablar con nadie, muchas preguntas rodeaban mi cabeza, pero me sentí intimidada por una mirada potente y fría, no la de Semus, ya me había acostumbrado a ella, era una diferente, la busque para descubrir quien me veía y como un imán mis ojos se posaron en..  
  
-Malfoy!!- dije escupiendo el café  
  
-aggg Hermione ensuciaste mi camisa- me grito Parvati enojada  
  
Pero no hice el menor caso a sus comentarios, mis ojos no se podían despegar de los de el, era una fuerza magnética súper potente, su mirada fría y penetrante provoco un escalofrió en mi, no dejamos de vernos hasta que Pansy se percato y se puso frente a el  
  
-jajajaja que buena la que le hiciste a Parvati- decía Ginny divertida  
  
-ah perdón, me decías?  
  
-oye si vas a ir después de clases a ver a tu admirador?  
  
-ya te dije que creo que si  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Era casi la hora de la cita, me arreglaba nerviosa, la verdad no se por que me arreglaba, pero a mi opinión quede muy bien, me puse unos pantalones negros en los que me lucias unas pompas espectaculares y un top de tirantes rojo y me puse un poco de brillo en los labios.  
  
Baje a la sala común donde había abarrotada mucha gente, todos se me quedaban viendo, las niñas con envidia y los hombres con la boca abierta, si me habían crecido los pecho y bueno todos los cambios de la mujer, excepto uno.mi periodo y comenzaba preocuparme, al llegar casi ala salida Semus me alcanzo  
  
-a donde vas? Te acompaño... no es bueno que andes sola  
  
-no gracias  
  
-pero.para que tengas compañía no es divertido estar solo.  
  
-no gracias- volví a repetir cortante  
  
-mira si andas sola..  
  
-NO GRACIAS!- grite ya desesperada, todos que ya deporsi nos veían la mayoría, ahora toda la sala común se me había quedando viendo, del coraje salí lo mas rápido que pude por el cuadro de la dama gorda  
  
Comencé a ponerme un poco nerviosa al llegara las afueras del castillo, avance hasta el lugar de la cita, vi la sombra del chico que me esperaba, seque mis manos en mi capa(me la puse por que estaba refrescando) (N/A como estaba tan descubierta la niña =D ), camine con paso decidió  
  
-hola!- salude  
  
-hola Granger!- saludo alguien con una voz que arrastraba las palabras  
  
-Malfoy??!!  
  
-mira estoy esperando a alguien. así que por favor déjame en paz  
  
-yo soy el que te esta esperando a ti- era imposible, el me había citado?- por cierto te gustaron las flores??- si sin duda era el OH dios mío es Draco Malfoy mi admirador!!  
  
-ah??-sentí mis ojos abridse como platos.  
  
-que si te gustaron las flores, me costo mucho trabajo convencer a la gordita guardiana que no dijera quien te las había mandado  
  
-si, si me gustaron gracias  
  
-bueno ven para acá- me tomo la mono y me llevo detrás de un árbol, había una manta en el piso y a su alrededor velas flotando, se oía música procede algún lugar y la luna llena daban un aspecto exageradamente romántico a esto.  
  
-que significa todo esto Malfoy?- pregunte confundida y soltándome de su mano lo vi directo a los ojos  
  
-significa que quiero invitarte a cenar, que no se nota?  
  
-si ya se pero a que viene todo esto?  
  
-tu siéntate y disfruta  
  
-ja y crees que lo voy a hacer??  
  
-pues.si creo que si  
  
-pues no señor Malfoy te conozco, no soy tan tonta, te enteras?- ósea cree que voy a caer como todas las demás-me voy!  
  
-me dejas??' con todo esto preparado?  
  
-pues si fíjate me largo, no quiero pasar un minuto más con tigo  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Estaba en mi cama adoselada viendo por la ventana las estrellas y metida en mis pensamientos, como era posible, la verdad ahora me estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo dejado, por que creo, no imposible, bueno para que me engaño mas a mi misma.ME GUSTA DRACO MALFOY!!, cuando tomo mi mano me sentí en aquellas estrellas que ahora estoy viendo, me sentí bien, me sentí diferente, nunca nadie antes un niño me había gustado de esta manera(N/A les ah pasado cuando se dan cuenta de que nos gustan los niñ@s de manera diferente, la adolescencia! ), era extraño, pero agradable.y con estos pensamientos logre quedarme profundamente dormida.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-despierta dormilona!  
  
-ya voy Ginny ya voy.  
  
-cuéntame que paso anoche  
  
-quien crees que era??  
  
-ni idea.Semus no por que estuvo arriba todo el tiempo.  
  
-era. Draco Malfoy.  
  
-que era??!! DRACOooo!!- le tape la boca cola mano lo mas rápido que pude  
  
-shh, cállate, no es para que lo grites.  
  
-es que... bueno.el.tu. tu sabes.  
  
-si ya se que es extraño pero ya vez  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Al medio día me dio una jaqueca intolerable, fui a la enfermería y de regreso alguien me metió de un jalón a un salón oscuro  
  
-AHHH!- grite, pero alguien me tapo la boca  
  
-shhh. nos van a oír- reconocí la voz- mío de ayer la verdad que mala onda Hermione  
  
-mira Draco (UPS! lo llame Draco) yo no quiero nada que ver contigo  
  
-pero..  
  
-pero nada- sentí repentinamente sus labios sobre los míos, no veíamos nada así que no me di cuenta cuando hizo el movimiento- Draco no!- me separe al sentir el roce  
  
-shh.- me callo el  
  
-mira no me calles por que si no.- volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos y no solo eso, había me tido su mano a mi falda y la otra apretaba fuertemente mi cintura, logre separarme de el y.  
  
-PAZ!!- le solté una cachetada, fue milagro haberle dado si luz- no me vuelvas a tocar entendiste?-pero no oí repuesta, salí del salón y el no salio.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * fin del capitulo/ / // / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / // / / //  
  
*IMPORTANTE* Se supone que Draco hace una apuesta con los de Slitheryn, de andar con Hermione, al principio solo lo hace por la apuesta pero después las cosas no le salen como quería  
  
Bueno espero les este gustando mucho, gracias por sus reviews y en el siguiente cpitulo:  
  
$ Que pasara con Malfoy?  
  
$que hará Hermione  
  
$que pasa si Hermione se entera de la apuesta?  
  
Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo  
  
No OlViDeN LoS ReViEwS!!!  
  
Un beso  
  
De Sakura Radcliffe 


	3. La cueva

Capitulo 3  
  
Hacia un calor insoportable, las clases habían terminado a medio día por junta de profesores, salí al jardín a refrescarme poco, me subí la falda hasta hacerla mini-falda (N/A imaginen que se mueve y se le ven los calzones ; D) me arremangue la camisa y desabroche los primeros botones hasta que dio a ver mi escote, afloje el nudo de la corbata y me recogí el pelo desordenadamente en una coleta y camine por la orilla del lago, mas de repente vi como empujaban a alguien hacia mi oí entre voces  
  
-vas Malfoy es hora  
  
-voy voy, no me empujen  
  
-ya  
  
-que VOYYY! - y Draco quedo enfrente de mi  
  
-hola hermione- dijo arreglándose nervioso el cabello, y lo hacia lucir súper sexy  
  
-hola Draco.. (ups!) perdón Malfoy  
  
-no déjelo me gusta que me digas Draco  
  
-pero no es bueno viniendo de mi  
  
-si bueno como sea- claramente me dio el avionazo  
  
-bueno, compermiso voy a acabar de darle la vuelta al lago  
  
-te acompaño??  
  
-si me.. No!! -dije reaccionando  
  
-por que no?  
  
-pues..  
  
-ya camina vamos- dijo abrazándome de la cintura y llevándome a proseguir mi camino  
  
-oye. me preguntaba. por que eres así con migo?  
  
-como es así?  
  
-si así amable , lindo  
  
-eh bueno. mira una sirena-dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente  
  
-donde??  
  
-a ya se metió de nuevo  
  
-hermione??? -oí las voces de Parvati y Lavander atrás de mi, Draco me soltó rápidamente  
  
-mande-dije tratando de estar tranquila  
  
-que. que . haces con .- y con sus ojos señalaron a Draco  
  
-ehh. es un amigo. si un amigo  
  
-ahhhh -dijeron a coro- bueno nos vemos-y se fueron cuchicheando entre ellas  
  
Mi reputación iba caer al suelo y todo el mundo se iba a enterar de lo de Draco, no por nada son Las "cotorras de Hogwarts" ósea que no! Uff me estoy alterando demasiado  
  
-oye Granger.-oí de repente la voz de Draco- hace mucho calor, por que no me acompañas por acá  
  
-uy si ya sabes su tu gata y te sigo donde sea  
  
-bueno no me sigas te llevo- se acerco a mí y con un movimiento rápido me cargo como niño chiquito (N/A ósea las pompas de Hermione le quedaban en la cara a Draco)  
  
-bajame Draco- gritaba dándole golpes en la espalda  
  
-oye no me había fijado, pero que buen culo tienes  
  
-Draco!!!!! Bajame!!! Y no te fijes en mi trasero  
  
-Calmate ya casi llegamos  
  
Me resigne a seguir rogando que me bajara, puse mis codos recargando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, de su pelo me llegaba un fuerte olor a hombre, que comenzaba a excitarme, pero me tenia que calmar  
  
-ya llegamos- dijo bajándome  
  
-y? - me llevo a un lugar donde caía una enredadera de plantas y ya .que padre  
  
-bueno ahora espera- se acerco alas plantas y dijo un hechizo que no alcance a oír, pero las plantas comenzaron a abrirse en forma de cortinas dejando al descubierto una cueva, comencé a asustarme  
  
-que..que hacemos aquí?  
  
-entra y veras.-dijo entrando el  
  
-tu crees que voy a entrar?  
  
-si creo que si  
  
-no yo no lo creo  
  
-por que te encanta hacerte del rogar niña?  
  
-no me estoy haciendo del rogar  
  
-entonces tienes miedo??- y hizo un puchero en forma de burla  
  
-no, no tengo  
  
-demuéstralo.  
  
- Malfoy!!- y puse las manos como pidiendo algo al cielo y entre  
  
Era una cuevita donde había un pequeño jacuzzi y había pórtalos de rosa tirados en el piso  
  
-ya entre y ahora q?  
  
-metete al jacuzzi...prometí quitarte el calor  
  
-no traigo traje de baño..  
  
-y?? eso no te impide que te metas- en ese momento el se quito la camisa y los pantalones quedado solo en bóxer, por cierto muy chiquitos, comencé a excitarme mas (N/A ósea quien no) se le marcaban las pompas mucho y el abdomen de lavadero que tenia lucia espectacular, por alguna extraña razón pasaba un pequeño rayo de luz por algún hueco de la cueva y sus ojos brillaban mas intensamente que nunca- ya metete.!!!  
  
-si tal vez sea bueno refrescarme un poco.- estaba mas roja que un tomate y mi cara ardía  
  
-bueno y que esperas?- me había quedado paralizada  
  
-esta bien. me quite la camisa y la falda y me metí al extremo de el, al estar en ropa interior el me miro de una forma libidinosa, bastante incomoda  
  
-oye Granger.-dijo deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar junto a mi  
  
-mande- estaba excitada, pero nerviosa  
  
-sabes..- estaba ya junto a mí rozando con su dedo índice mi hombro  
  
-que??  
  
-me gustas-y empezo a besar mi cuello  
  
-Draco, no hagas eso  
  
-por que te incomoda??  
  
-es que.no es eso  
  
-a ya se..-dijo separándose- no confías en mi??  
  
-mira es que tu has estado con muchas y yo no se sea enserio conmigo  
  
-vamos contigo.siempre!!- me tomo por la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, pude sentir su bulto pegado a mi me miro y lo mire directamente al los ojos, acerco sus labios a los míos.mas cerré los ojos, el también los cerro y ...  
  
* ** ** * ** * ** * * * ** *FIN DEL CAPITULO * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Les ha gustado?? Espero que si esta mejorando según mi punto de vista ojala piensen igual!!  
  
Bueno los dejo en suspenso por un rato  
  
No OlViDeN LoS REVIEWS!!!  
  
Un beso de  
  
Sakura Radcliffe 


	4. LA fiesta

Reaccione al instante separándome de un solo movimiento, el abrió los ojos y me miro algo confundido  
  
-que pasa??-me pregunto desorbitado  
  
-eh...yo.tengo cosas que hacer y se me olvidaba  
  
-pero.  
  
-no... nada importante, ya sabes cosas -y es que en ese momento a mi lado flotando en el agua había una gran mancha roja, y mi cara estaba igual  
  
-que es eso?-pregunto mirando a la querida manchita flotante  
  
-que es que??-dije nerviosa, tratando de disimular y golpeando el agua para que se desvaneciera  
  
-no. nada- me dijo aun mas confundido  
  
-eh, bueno me voy-tome una toalla que estaba a los pies del jacuzzi y me cubrí con ella lo mas rápido posible, configure un hechizo para secar mi ropa interior por debajo de la toalla, me puse como pude el uniforme y salí corriendo dejando ahí al Draco mas confundió del mundo  
  
Choque con por lo menos 10 personas antes de llegar a mí sala común, entre lo mas rápido que pude al baño y me desvestí toda, abrí las llaves de agua caliente y me bañe apresuradamente me salí y al no en contacto el agua con mi cuerpo, sentí escurrir algo entre mis piernas caliente, voltee para abajo y una delgada línea roja escurría por mis piernas.  
  
-oh...no y bueno Eh!! Si, si si!!! Soy una adolescente ¡por fin!!  
  
-Hermione te sucede algo?- me pregunto Parvati por la rendija de la puerta  
  
-si.. es que yo.. ya también .  
  
-a ver a ver tranquilízate que pasa?  
  
-ya me BAJO!!!  
  
-neta?? Apenas??  
  
-si, apenas pero POR FIN!!... y como le hago para no mancharme-pregunte regresando a la realidad  
  
-existen 2 métodos. el típico pañal muggle o anticonceptivos mágicos pero estos ala larga te dan dolor de cabeza y ..  
  
-da igual...cual usas tu?  
  
-uno y uno cada mes  
  
-bueno.anticonceptivos mágicos  
  
-ok, vamos a mi baúl por unos  
  
Me dio una pequeñas pastillitas brillantes y de variados colores  
  
-1 cada 12 hrs ok  
  
-si gracias!  
  
Me tome la pastilla, me vestí y sali de la sala común lo mas feliz del mundo, y creo que todos lo notaron  
  
-pero Hermione que bien te vez.  
  
-que te hiciste?  
  
-wuau!! -se limitaban algunos  
  
Camine por los pasillos cuando me tope con alguien hermoso.Draco Malfoy  
  
-hola Granger!  
  
-Malfoy! hola  
  
-oye... me preguntaba.mira ahí una fiesta secreta en una de las mazmorras... quisiera.que bueno...fueras mi pareja  
  
-me agradaría- conteste con una sonrisa mucho mas grande de lo que la traía  
  
-paso por ti a tu sala..pero no se en donde esta(N/A que inteligente )  
  
-no nos vemos en la biblioteca  
  
-ok ahí alas siete, bye princesa y me dio un beso tronadísimo en la mejilla- vi. como se alejaba, mas bien me fije en su trasero. -guau Malfoy! jajaja -reí de misma  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * como alas 6..  
  
Me puse un top negro tirante y un pantalón a la cadera una zapatillas negras y me recogí el pelo con 2 broches, me puse un poco de rubor y gloss en los labios y me disponía a salir cuando  
  
-a donde vas tan guapa?-decía Lavander en tono despectivo  
  
-es algo que no e importa  
  
-vamos dime.o que vas con Malfoy alo obscurito??-como carajos sabia ella de Malfoy??  
  
-que te importa-volvía contestar y tome mis cosa y Sali por la puerta  
  
Me encontré con Malfoy en la biblioteca a las 7 en punto  
  
-hola guapa!!- me dijo mirándome con lujuria- ten para ti-y me dio una rosa roja , bellisima  
  
-igual digo! Dije mirándolo a ahora yo- gracias-dije tomandola  
  
-vamos ya-y me ofreció su brazo, lo tome y bajamos hasta una mazmorra donde se veía sola.  
  
-seguro que es aquí??  
  
-si seguro, como el hechizo "protecto ruidos" que hace que se vea tranquilo y que ningún profesores de cuenta , vamos entra -dijo abriendo la puerta  
  
-excelente-dije entrando, en su mayoría eran slitehrines pero no le di importancia, llevaba del brazo al chico mas codiciado después de Harry Potter y me sentí orgullosa  
  
-esperarías tantito? voy rápido con mis amigos.  
  
-bueno.esta bien, yo te espero aquí junto al ponche  
  
-ok, no me tardo- lo observe hasta cuando llego con ellos y de ahí me puse a ver a los que bailaban.  
  
/////////////////////conversación de Malfoy con sus amigos///////////////////  
  
-excelente, la trajiste.- dijo Flint  
  
-ahora si cumplirás tu apuesta. ya lo tenemos planeado todo..-le dijo Owen  
  
-y que hago??  
  
-dale a tomar de esto. y te la fajas, es mas o menos o tal vez igual de fuerte que el alcohol muggle  
  
-ok excelente.  
  
/ //////////////////////////////fin de la conversación/////////////////////////  
  
-Ya perdón...bailamos- me dijo muy amable  
  
-claro.me encantaría  
  
*beso en la boca es cosa del pasado...la moda ahora es enamorase helado..*sonaba una canción bastante bailable(N/A usen su imaginación)  
  
-sabes..pensé que eras un patán-le dije-pero espero me perdones por eso..no vuelvo a juzgar las personas antes  
  
-no te preocupes.estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa.-empezó a sonar una tonadita lenta, me pego a su cuerpo tomándome de la cintura-  
  
-si, eso creo -(N/a PATAN!!!)  
  
Termino la canción y me dijo:  
  
-tengo sed tu no??  
  
-si bastante después de tanto baile.  
  
-voy por agua..  
  
Regreso con 2 vasos de ponche yo me tome el mío de un solo trago pero de repente.  
  
-aja aja-me siento mareadita  
  
-tomate esta "coca" - me ofreció otro vaso  
  
-gracias-y me lo tome mas rápido, camine y mi cuerpo no me respondía así que me recargue en Malfoy  
  
-que te pasa??-(N/A ósea todavía pregunta X)!!!! )  
  
-no lo se pero ... jajajajajajajaja..  
  
-ven vamos a otro lugar.  
  
-como quieras bombón jaj ajajjaja  
  
Me sentía extraña pero bien era una sensación rara y agradable ala vez. Me llevo a un cuartito y me recostó en un sillón  
  
-te sientes mejor??  
  
-a tu lado siempre  
  
-a ver quitate esto hace calor- y me quito el top  
  
-si que calor.yo hip...te amo.hip- le tome la cara y lo bese..mi primer beso.guau me sentía volar, mas de lo que estaba  
  
-que calor.quitate el pantalón no??  
  
-si es lo mejor..hip.guapo.contigo siempre tengo calor.hip  
  
Y comencé a desvestirme.  
  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * FIN DEL CAPITULO* * * * * * ** * ** * *  
  
Espero LES Este gustando  
  
Mil gracias por sus reviews  
  
Y no se les olvide a los que no han mandado que esta prohibido no mandar un review!!!! OK  
  
Un beso  
  
De  
  
Sakura Radcliffe 


	5. LA casa de campaña

En ese momento se paro el ruido en sordo todos se quedaron petrificados incluyéndome, Malfoy me vio serio y me dijo:  
  
-nos descubrieron.vamonos!  
  
-pero es quie yno contruole micuetfpo, a se mu dermioe la lenguer jajaja hablo chistosusirtop- este totalmente ebria pero feliz  
  
-ten vistete-dijo dándome mi ropa  
  
-nou podu ayuidamen  
  
-ok pero rápido- me puso lo que me había quitado, sus manos temblaban graciosamente  
  
-listop vamousns- dije tomándolo de la mano y parándome como pude  
  
En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta yo solo cerré los ojos, y al abrirlos nos encontrábamos en el jardín principal del castillo  
  
-oy comu llegiamos ati-me mareada y con unas ganas de vomitar inmensas  
  
-no importa, un hechizo simple.  
  
-es que yo...bliack!- en ese momento todo lo que me había tomado salio disparado  
  
-estas bien?  
  
-si yo solo.. gluack!!- me sentí realmente mal, tenia una jaqueca tremenda- me siento mal Draco  
  
-si ya me di cuenta. a ver..toma esto son unas pastillas que te bajan la cruda.son muggles.aspirinas creo.  
  
-gracias y con que me las tomo-gracias que mi lengua depuse del vomito despertó  
  
-buena pregunta.vamos al lago por agua.  
  
-al lago?? estas loco??- el solo imaginarlo me dio un asco repugnante  
  
-o quieres que nos cachen?...no verdad así que vamos  
  
Me sentí bastante mal, aunque las pastillas me hicieron sentir mejor, pero no lo suficiente.Llegamos al lago y me las tome con eso  
  
-que repugnante- dije con asco  
  
-lo se.pero es lo mejor.-se veía tan lindo  
  
-si gracias.- conteste  
  
-oye una pregunta.hace rato.bueno..me dijiste algo antes de besarme.  
  
-TE BESE???!!!  
  
-este si.-contesto tímido  
  
-como???!!-osea mi primer beso y yo ni me acordaba, era el colmo- y que te dije??  
  
-no nada olvídalo.oye tendremos que pasar la noche aquí para que no nos cachen, ahorita los profesores están alertas en el colegio y.  
  
-si es lo mejor.adentrémonos en los árboles  
  
-vamos- dijo tomando mi mano  
  
Caminamos un buen rato hasta llegar a una parte del bosque donde los árboles tapaban por completo y el algo llegaba, y encontraste con la luna llena se veía hermoso  
  
-en donde vamos a dormir??-le dije poniendo las manos en mi cintura  
-eh.-dijo poniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cabeza  
  
-ash...bueno te salvas por que se me un hechizo para una casa de campaña a ver era. (N/A no se me ocurre nada =S!!) .a si era..."petecsatupes"- inmediatamente una pequeña casa de campaña se abrió frente a nosotros  
  
-y yo se me uno para una fogata. "incendio" -una fogata completo todo para que fuera de lo mas romántico y con sus ojos grises que daban un hermoso reflejo en contraste con la luna  
  
-que lindo!- exclame con un suspiro, luego me di cuenta de o que había dicho- si parece cuento de horror aquí junto a ti  
  
-ahí vamos de nuevo Granger.  
  
-tu no me dices que hacer Malfoy. es mas me voy.  
  
-como quieras, me dio gusto conocerte, mañana te saldré a despedir a Hogsmeade  
  
Tenia razón si me cachaban me expulsarían en ese mismo instante  
  
-tal vez me quede...digo es que Parvati ronca muy fuerte y pues.  
  
-no importa.ven siéntate- me dijo palmeando junto a el, se veía tan lindo sentado ahí junto a la fogata. ok pero es que es Draco Malfoy, se que algo se trae pero es que no puedo resistirme, me auto dije mordiéndome el labio  
  
Me senté a su lado, no pasaron pocos minutos cuando me rodeo con su brazo, me sentí segura, hacia frió pero junto a le no lo note, era una noche genial, la mejor que yo había pasado  
  
-dime algo- me pregunto volviendo su cara junto ala mía  
  
-que quieres saber???  
-no se platicadme, de ti lo que sea  
  
-bueno te cuento que.- pasa mucho tiempo contándonos nuestras anécdotas, nuestros osos, triunfos y lo que mas nos gustaba en pocas palabras nos conocimos mejor(N/A no de la forma que sus mentes cochinas están pensando eh), fue muy lindo.  
  
------------------------pensamientos de Malfoy--------------------  
  
Se ve tan linda, como muñeca de porcelana a la que mis manos quisieran recorrer entera, sentirla mía, pero es imposible que ella me guste ósea es Granger.pero es que por que me pasa esto a mi?? Se que esta conmigo por que el idiota de Potter y Weasley no le hablan, es para no estar sola si y yo hago lo mismo por que ya me harte de Pansy, ya para mi no tiene diversión estar con ella, pero es que me siento diferente, eh estado con muchas mas, pero con ella hay algo diferente.tengo ganas de besarla pero..me corresponderá???  
  
-----------------------------fin de sus pensamientos--------------(N/A jajaja se oyó chistosito eso no??)  
  
-entonces estábamos mi mama y yo- le seguía contando-pero yo..  
  
-calla.-me dijo, lo mire incrédula, tomo mi cara y acerco sus labios a los míos, se sentía su aliento calido cerca de mi rostro, por fin nuestros labios se rozaron, me sentí nerviosa pero estaba decidida a hacerlo, nuestros labios se juntaron por completo, su lengua se adentro en mi boca y la mía empezó a juguetear también, me recostó en el pasto y comenzó a desvestirme (N/A ahora si ella esta conciente y tiene ganas muchas diría yo!) deje que jugueteara con sus dedos al momento de ireme desvistiendo, me bajo el pantalón y puso su mano en mi pierna al momento que me seguía besando lujurioso, yo no lo detuve, así que siguió con mi top , hasta que quede en ropa interior. se separo de mis labios y me miro como pidiéndome permiso yo no dije nada...  
  
* * * ** * * ** * * ** * ** FIN DEL CAPITULO* * * * * * * * * * * * **  
  
Ha!! Que les a perecido?? Espero que les este gustando y perdón el retraso pero es que con el cole y los exámenes y bueno pero ya esta aquí el capi  
  
No olviden sus REVIWES!!!! Ok esta prohibido cerrara esta página hasta no haber mandado uno antes ok?  
  
Antes de que se me olvide gracias a todos lo que han mandado reviews  
  
ChIk-SoAd  
  
ifrit leonheart   
  
patata   
  
klaudi-wri   
  
Consuelo  
  
Tanis MAlfoy  
  
Y todos los demás  
  
Un beso  
  
de  
  
Sakura Radcliffe 


	6. una mas en la listano gracias!

No sabia si estaba preparada para mas, pero el se veía muy decidido  
  
-entonces??- me dijo en un tenue susurro  
  
-es que Draco yo no se como.  
  
-no te preocupes seré cuidadoso, lo he hecho muchas veces antes- se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y lógica yo también  
  
-osea crees que soy una mas del montón o una mas en tu lista, estas equivocado Malfoy- dije parándome y empujándolo-no me toques oíste??  
  
-ya, no es para tanto.  
  
-no??...no? mira yo no soy una mas de tus pirujas- se paro y quedo enfrente de mi- sabes no soy Parkinson o Cho Chang o alguna de esas rameras (N/A tmb Jania esta incluida, mis amigos saben de quien hablo jeje)  
  
-vamos tranquilízate no hagas un escandalo  
-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿QUE ME TRANQUILICE? COMO CHINGADA MADRE ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR!! (N/A perdón a los que ofenda este vocabulario "-"  
  
-cuida ese vocabulario, no se ve bien en ti.  
  
-TU QUE SABES DE LO QUE ES BUENO Y NO ES MALO, SI ERES UN PINCHE DON JUAN  
  
-un que perdón?, sabes Granger uno trata de ser amable pero no se puede, siempre vas a ser una V-I-L S-A-N -G-R-E S-U-C-I-A!!!  
  
-y tu un maldito ZORRO!!, mira me voy a alejar ti, no quiero saber mas de ti entiendes?, no me voy por que no quiero que me expulsen, pero creedme que no me agrada pasar tiempo contigo  
  
-y tu crees que a mi si me gusta?? que tal si me contagias tu impureza!!- lo ultimo que Sali de su boca me dolió mas que oír a Cho y Harry, que la cara de asco que me hizo Ron, no le conteste nada, solo le di la espalda y conjure un hechizo que hizo aparecer un sleeping  
  
-no.pensé lo que dije - me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro, pero no pidió disculpas  
  
-pues la próxima vez- dije mirándolo con el odio de siempre. mas bien de casi siempre- y por favor no me vuelvas a tocar-dije mirando con asco su mano que todavía se encontraba sobre mi hombro, el la quito de inmediato, no me dijo nada mas, se metió ala casa de campaña y yo me quede afuera.(N/A pero que caballeroso!!!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * A la mañana siguiente* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Desperté antes que el, sin duda era aun de madrugada, mire mi reloj y indicaba que eran las 6:55, Sali lo mas rápido que pude, sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo, llegue a mi sala común empapada en sudor de los nervios, subí a mi recamara, todas estaban en las regaderas, o al menos eso creí.  
  
-Hermione, por que llegas a esta hora??- me pregunto en un tono despectivo Lavander  
  
-es algo que a ti no te importa  
-o es que te acostaste con Malfoy anoche??- sonrió triunfante ya que en ese momento Ginny, Parvati, y las demás de 5y 4 curso salían de las regaderas  
  
Ginny me miro sorprendida, las demás murmurando pasaron junto a mi, algunas me barrieron, y algunas entre dientes me decían que era una p***, no me iba a quedar callada así que fue mi turno de hablar  
  
-no es mi problema que estés C-E-L-O-S-A Brown- todas dejaron de hablar y nos miraron  
  
-cceee.lossa yo?? Para nada-dijo tomando seguridad en ella  
  
-jajaja, esas ni tu te la crees, estas celosa por que eres una vil ramera que se acostado con muchos en esta escuela, excepto que Malfoy no a querido contigo por lo baja que eres, cierto??- y una sonrisa malévola salio de mi rostro  
  
-eres una perra!!!- me contesto al momento que se abalanzaba sobre mi  
  
Todas en dormitorio soltarnos grito de pavor y algunas mas nos animaban, Ginny por supuesto apoyo la pelea se había vuelto una desmadrosa desde finales de 3  
  
-Vamos Mione dale duro, jale el pelo, si!! duro duro!!  
  
Parvati por su lado apoyaba Lavender  
  
-vamos Lavy dale duro a esa perra!!  
  
-perra tu estupida!!- le dijo Ginny a Parvati y se abalanzo también sobre ella, mas gritos en el dormitorio  
  
Yo por supuesto que era mejor que Lavander y la derribe quedando encima de ella, la agarre del cuello de la camisa y le solté un puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo, ella por su parte solo me podía hacer algunos rasguños, el dormitorio era un establo, con gritos de apoyo, de desaprobación y otras mas solo por hacer mas relajo, cuando derrpenete se abrió la puerta y entro la profesora MacGonagall, todas se callaron, Ginny se separo de Parvati yo de Lavander  
  
-pero por que tanto relajo señoritas??- y volteo a donde estábamos nosotras 4, los ojos se le abrieron como platos y volvió a hablar- como es posible?? Son señoritas no son unas cualquiera para andarse pelando como verduleras  
  
-ella si- dije en voz baja para que solo Lavander pudiera oír, ella se limito a mandarme una mirada asesina que solo me causo risa  
  
-No es posible, cuatro señoritas como verduleras-repetía un sin numero de veces la profesora- y menos ustedes señorita Granger y señorita Weasley, de las otras dos ya no me sorprende, pero ustedes dos.- Lavander y Parvati se enojaron mas con el comentario de la profesora  
  
-pero profesora.-interrumpió Parvati  
  
-pero nada- la callo la profesora- de todas tu y tu amiga son las que menos deberían hablar, ahora las 4 acompáñenme a mi oficina! Pero antes vístanse -dijo dirigiéndose a Parvati y Ginny que estaban todavía en ropa interior.  
  
Después de que se vistieron bajamos a la sala común, donde todos nos miraron sorprendidos, Ron solo le lanzo una mirada bastante peligrosa a Ginny, pero aun así salimos hacia la oficina de MacGonagall  
  
-podemos pasar?-dije tocando la puerta tímidamente  
  
-adelante.-pasamos y nos hizo sentar a las 4, después de un choro de 25 minutos, sobre el respeto y el apoyo por que éramos de la misma casa, nos iba a dar nuestro castigo-ok...Señoritas Patil y Brown van a lavar los baño al modo muggle, ahora pueden retirarse, en cuanto a ustedes 2, esta es la ultima vez que no las castigo, se salvan por ser buenas estudiantes pero no quiero que su conducta opaque eso entendido Granger y Weasley??  
  
-si profesora, no volverá a pasar-dijimos Ginny yo a coro  
  
-entonces si ya entendieron, pueden irse ustedes también  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - ya afuera  
  
-de la que no salvamos-suspiro Ginny  
  
-ya vez...tiene sus ventajas ser matadas- dije con una carcajada  
  
-si jajajajaja!!!!!  
  
-jajajajajajaja!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Llego la hora de la comida y nos sentamos lo mas alejadas del par de cotorras, Harry se sentó enfrente a nosotras  
  
-hola Harry!!- salude con la esperanza de oír una respuesta, pero no oí nada  
  
Así comimos en silencio, por cierto bastante incomodo y mas por que sentía una mirada sobre mi..Malfoy, yo solo me limite a hacerle la pero cara que me saliera para poder seguir comiendo, aunque no puedo negar que mi mirada quería estar viendo la de el, el acabo de comer y salio del comedor, por alguna razón lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció  
  
Acabe de comer y me dirigí a mi dormitorio cuando alguien me llamo  
  
-Hermione..- cual va siendo mi sorpresa de ver quien era.  
  
-Ron???- dije algo sorprendida  
  
-crees que podamos hablar???  
  
-si claro, vamos al jardín- no dijimos nada hasta llegar al jardin  
  
-Hermione yo te debo una disculpa  
  
-por que lo dices?  
  
-yo me he comportado muy inmaduro en estos últimos meses, te deje de hablar y creo que ni razón te di  
  
-si la verdad no entiendo tu molestia conmigo..  
  
-bueno es que te..  
  
-Ron.Hermione por que se salen del comedor sin mi???- era Ginny  
-lo siento es que después de lo que paso me siento muy cansada  
-si buena golpiza que le dimos ese par de entupidas jejeje  
-excelente se la tienen merecida- dijo Ron  
-pero tu andas con Lavander??-dije algo extrañada  
  
-si pero no.  
  
Las dos lo miramos extrañado  
  
-si osea ando con ella pero ya no quiero es bastante pegajosa y hartarte, aparte de que es una chismosa de primera y se acuesta a con todo el colegio entero  
  
-yo te lo dije hermanito pero no me haces caso  
-si lo se perdón la próxima si te voy a escuchar  
-oigan los alcanzo es que necesito devolver algo a la biblioteca- les dije a los dos  
  
-si nos vemos al rato  
  
Me dirigí a la biblioteca lo mas tranquila que pude, salude ala vieja Prince le devolví el libro, y me adentre a los estantes ya antes recorridos por el libro de "pubertad en las brujas adolescentes", pero ya no estaba en su lugar.  
  
-buscas esto Granger??  
* * * * * * * * ** * FIN DEL CAPITULO * * * * * * *  
Gracias a todos sus reviews mil gracias algunos son:  
  
Cristina si gracias por tu idea, de hecho algo así va pasar ok!! Y gracias!  
  
Elaney ya ves no me tarde mucho jeje *_* Francis gracias pero no te entendí eso de por no escribir en español por que no soy inglesa.sabes yo tampoco jajaja un besito Zaira aquí esta ya no me tarde mucho o si?? The Dark gracias y no importa que te emociones escribiendo eso me gusta un besito! Valeria gracias vale! Anne Malfoy gracias friend!! Besos para ti  
Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, por que a mi me encanto en especial lo de la pelea '-'los veo pronto...  
  
No olviden sus reviews!!!  
  
Un beso  
  
de  
  
Sakura Radcliffe [pic] 


	7. Chonga chang al suelo!

Voltee bruscamente y cual va siendo mi sorpresa al ver quien era el que me llamaba  
  
-Malfoy??(N/A casi nadie advino en los reviews quien era jajajaja)- efectivamente ahí estaba Malfoy....Draco MALFOY, tan sexy como siempre, sosteniendo una rosa con sus dulces labios, esos dulces labios que me dieron mi primer beso..exquisitos  
  
-buscas esto Granger??-me volvió a preguntar  
  
-dame eso Malfoy!-dije arrebatándole el libro  
  
-toma te traje esto- me dijo dándome la rosa y inclinándose  
  
-gracias-dije despectivamente-pero no con eso se te quita la arrogancia sabes??  
  
-vamos Hermione ya no te enojes....  
  
/* /* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/FLASH BACK EN LA SALA DE SLYTHERIN/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Después del camping Draco regreso a su sala común, varios slytherines estaban platicando y cuando llego el todos se callaron y Flint comenzó a hablar  
  
-vaya, vaya, miren quien llego, "el rey de Slytherin"-dijo sarcásticamente haciendo comillas con sus dedos al decir las ultimas palabras.  
  
-No fastidies Flint- dijo en tono cansado  
  
-con que no pudiste con Granger?- le dijo en un tono aun mas despectivo- pensé que eras un VERDADERO SLYTHERIN, pero creo que ya perdiste tu talento.  
  
-Mira idiota no digas estupideces que yo SIEMPRE seré un VERDADERO SLYTHERIN  
  
-entonces que esperas para demostrarlo  
  
-respecto a Granger, te apuesto lo doble a que en menos de una semana ya me la faje y después estará llorando por mi  
  
-ese es el Malfoy que yo conozco- dijo por ultimo estrechando su mano  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*FIN DEL FLASH BACK/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
-vamos MALFOY crees que con una rosa se me va a olvidar lo que paso???? Pues lamento decirte que NO, así que ve a convencer así a Pansy  
  
-ay Granger tu nunca vas a cambiar..  
  
-y mucho menos por ti o para ti, que te quede claro Malfoy  
  
-vamos por lo menos acepta mi flor-dijo haciendo un pucherito del cual no me pude desistir  
  
-ok ok pero después te desapareces de mi vista...  
  
-mmm...bueno si eso quieres....  
  
Tome la flor y después de darle las gracias me dirigí a la puerta de salida, me pare justo junto al escritorio de la vieja Prince, que en ese momento no estaba, levante la rosa le sonreí y la tire en el bote de basura que estaba junto a al escritorio, el me miro boquiabierto, le di la espalda y seguí mi camino.  
  
Me reí y me arrepentí al mismo tiempo por lo que acababa de hacer, me estaba haciendo del rogar y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer me dolía. Sentí unas ganas inmensas de llorar había oído que cuando estabas en tus días estabas demasiado sensible pero no lo creí, ahora lo compruebo, corrí al baño del segundo piso(los baños de Myrtle) me encerré en un retrete, me quede en silencio un momento, hasta que una voces lo irrumpieron...Cho Chang y su amiga de curso...  
  
-cuanto falta para que quede listo tu filtro amoroso Cho??  
  
-pues unas 2 horas, pero ojala ya hierva por que a Potter se le están pasando los efectos de la que le di la semana pasada..- dijo eh hizo una cara de preocupación.  
  
-oye si, tienes razón y sabes me sorprende tu inteligencia...darle un filtro amoroso a Potter para que estuviera a tus pies...neta wuau!!!  
  
-pues no lo hubiera pensado en hacer, pero el me obligo...cuando le dije mis "sentimientos" por el y le me rechazo, necesita popularidad y la pagaría a cualquier precio y ese fue mi única alternativa  
  
-eres genial!!!, pero ya vez que ahora eres "señorita popularidad", gracias a que sales con el mas popular de la escuela  
  
-pues no se, en este momento se me antoja andar con el segundo mas popular...  
  
-te refieres a..  
  
-si a Malfoy...-dijo sonriendo  
  
-excelente!!..-y salieron las dos del baño...  
  
Abrí la puerta del retrete en el que estaba con mucho cuidado verificando que ya no estuvieran, ahora si se le iba a caer el teatrito ala Changa Chang , mi mente había creado un plan, lo primero era, traer a que Harry comprobara lo del filtro, que me creyera y que después en la comida cuando ella se lo diera a tomar, hiciera el hechizo de comprobación de filtro en la bebida de el frente a TODO el colegio y así dejar el ridículo a la "señorita popularidad".  
  
Sali en busca de Harry, lo busque en la sala común, en el comedor, en los jardines, hasta que lo encontré practicando Qudditch  
  
-HARRY, BAJA VEN TANTITO!!!- grite rezando por que me hiciera caso, al principio hizo como que no escuchaba pero, Angelina le señalo que lo llamaba y por compromiso con el demás equipo bajo-  
  
-que quieres Hermione???  
  
-antes que nada hola Harry!!, yo se que estas molesto conmigo por lo de Cho, pero es que es algo súper importante lo que tengo que enseñarte, y decirte  
  
-que algo encontra de Cho, ya sabes que confió en ella al 100% así que nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión  
  
-.bueno por lo menos acompáñame a los baños de Myrtle  
  
-si te acompaño, pero cuando acabe de entrenar, salgo de aquí en media hora  
  
-MEDIA HORA!!!......bueno esta bien, te espero  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-acabando el entrenamiento, ya en los baños de Myrtle- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-que hacemos aquí Hermione???  
  
-ven asómate a este retrete-dije llevándolo al penúltimo retrete de los baños y abriendo la puerta, dejando al descubierto el caldero que hervía estrepitosamente  
  
-que estas haciendo?? una poción para que, que me quieres hacer..-dijo haciéndose para atrás  
  
-te recomiendo que veas de quien es el caldero antes de decir algo Harry- se acerco cuidadosamente hasta una de las orillas del caldero, ahí pudo descubrir que estaba marcado con las letras doradas que decía: CHO CHANG 7° CURSO/ RAVENCLAW  
  
-e....eso no es posible..y que es la poción???  
  
-un filtro amoroso- dije sonriendo triunfante y cruzando los brazos  
  
-y como se que tu no le robaste su caldero???-pero su respuesta fue contestada ya que en ese momento entraron Changa Chang y su amiga  
  
-ven escondámonos aquí-le dije jalándolo al retrete del frente  
  
Ahí el pudo comprobar de quien era la poción y quien la preparaba, después de un rato de que ellas se fueron salimos nosotros, el estaba que echaba humos por las orejas  
  
-Maldita perra, así que por eso ando con ella (comenzaban a pasársele los efectos de la poción que le habían dado antes), me tengo que vengar..  
  
-no te preocupes por eso.tengo todo planeado- le dije con una gran sonrisa malévola de mi rostro y comencé a contarle mi plan  
  
"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!a la hora de la comida!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"  
  
Harry, Ron (le habíamos contado ya todo a Ron) y yo nos sentamos juntos estábamos comiendo cuando llego la Changa Chang  
  
-hola Cho- sonrió Harry  
  
-hola mi peque- y le dio una pequeño beso en los labio, en ese momento toda la escuela se unió en ahhhh!! de ternura, pero ere hora del plan -ten te traje esto de tomar  
  
-muchas gracias, pero Mione ya me había traído algo, pero se lo puedo dar a ella el que te me trajiste ya que ella no tiene que tomar- le dijo Harry agarrando el vaso de su mano ella e lo arrebato  
  
-NOOO!!!- dijo asustada  
  
-por que no Cho, tiene algo raro su bebida???-le dijo Ron  
  
-no no para nada-dijo mas nerviosa  
  
-entonces déjame comprobarlo- le dije diciendo el hechizo- "revele filtre amoreso"  
  
Del vaso salio humo rojo con letras blancas que decían:  
  
-BEBIDA CON ALTO INDICE DE FILTRO AMOROSO- y la descripción del hechizo(N/A no lo voy a poner todo)  
  
El colegio entero la miraba sorprendido, la mayoría de las chicas con un odio intenso, ella se puso roja y comenzó a llorar  
  
-no Harry, tu no crees eso vdd?? Ella puso el filtro en el vaso para echarme la culpa y hacerme quedar mal...  
  
-no Cho tu sabes perfectamente la verdad- le dijo Harry muy seriamente  
  
-no Harry es que yo TE AMO!!!- era una gran actriz ahí que reconocerlo  
  
-por que no les decimos a todo el colegio que lo único que te gusta de mi es mi popularidad  
  
-UUUUUUU!!!-gritaban todos  
  
-no Harry por favor TE AMO!! TE AMO!!  
  
-pues yo no y doy por terminada esta relación  
  
-porfa Harry por favor yo TE AMO TE AMO!  
  
-UUUUUUUU!!-de nuevo los gritos  
  
En eso varias chicas la agarraron y la sacaron del gran may gritando Teamo!! Pero nadie la pelo y todos siguieron comiendo  
  
-lo siento mucho Hermione, fui un mal amigo- me dijo Harry  
  
-no importa, estabas bajo el hechizo, te comprendo  
  
-entonces podemos seguir siendo amigos como siempre?  
  
-claro Harry!!  
  
-oye por que Malfoy te mira tanto?- me pregunto Harry y Ron inmediatamente reacciono violentamente  
  
-Maldito zorro, si algo te hace le parto la madre!  
  
-ok, Ron, tranquilo- le dije- oigan, tengo que ir a burlarme un rato de Lavander y Parvati en los baños del primer piso, los alcanzo en la sala común. -Ok -dijeron los dos  
  
Sali y me percate a medio camino que alguien me seguía, voltee..  
  
-Malfoy por favor déjame en paz- pero sus labio ya estaban muy peligrosamente cerca y con ese aroma que me atraía colado en mi nariz, me beso..se separo lentamente y me dijo:  
  
-quieres ir a otro lado? yo lo mire algo turbada  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-FIN DEL CAPITULO/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*- /*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
Aquí esta por fin el 7 capitulo Merecido se tenia su oso la changa Chang no?? osea que se siente al jugar con nuestro Harry??? Pero todo lo que sube tiene que caer y que bueno que quedo súper mal frente a toda la escuela a ver si así consigue novio jajaja Si se fijaron Malfoy no salio mucho en este capitulo, pero es que el chamo esta preparando un plan, para poder ganar la apuesta, pero su corazón le va hacer una mala jugada jejeje  
  
Gracias por los Reviews!!! Y ustedes creen que pueda llegar a 60??? Porfa hagan mi sueño posible y manden reviews!!! Parea poder llegar a 60 si??? se lo agradecería infinitamente  
  
*.* °.0 =)!!!!  
  
Hasta el próximo capitulo  
  
Un beso de SaKuRa RaDcLiFfE!! 


	8. Despertendo sentimientos

-Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg!!!!-sonó la campana de clases (N/A usen su imaginación eh!), el se, separo con un movimiento rápido de mi y yo de el, todos empezaron a llegar de diferentes lados a la siguiente clase que era Transformaciones y no se si para mi buena o mala suerte con SLYTHERIN, me puse del lado de mi casa y Malfoy se escabullo discretamente entre los suyos.  
  
-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto Ron acercándose con la respiración agitada  
  
-pues yo estaba....  
  
-hola Ron, Hermione!-saludo alegremente Harry al llegar y formarse junto a nosotros  
  
-hola Harry!-salude cambiando de tema  
  
-Entren por favor - dijo la profesora MacGonagall  
  
Empezó la clase normalmente, hasta que fue interrumpida  
  
-señor Malfoy, como veo que a usted no le interesa mi clase haga favor de pasar al frente, y quedarse junto a la ventana  
  
Malfoy levanto la vista en señal de disgusto y se fue a parar donde le había indicado la maestra, lo seguí lo mas discretamente que pude con la mirada, no quería que nadie se enterara de que había algo entre nosotros dos o por lo menos de mi parte.  
  
-entonces sigamos con la clase- nos dijo la profesora  
  
Era algo inevitable poder dejar de verlo, era hermoso y traía un imán incluido el cual me magnetizaba por completo (N/a y a quien no osea es DRACO!! ), yo le dirigía miradas nerviosas y discretas, no quería que ni el ni nadie me vieran observándolo, el en varias ocasiones volteaba a verme sabiendo que yo lo estaba viendo yo me volteaba lo mas rápido que podía, no me quería ver muy rogona o algo por el estilo.  
  
-Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg(N/A de nuevo usen la imaginación)  
  
-bueno ya saben que hay de tarea alumnos y estudien bien para sus exámenes  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&Ya afuera del salon%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
-oigan- nos dijo Harry a Ron y a mi-tengo practica de quidditch así que los veo luego en la hora de la cena  
  
-ok Harry- le dije alegremente  
  
Ron y yo nos encaminamos a la sala de trofeos, ahí nos sentamos en unos sillones, por alguna extraña razón sentía yo un ambiente incomodo, tal vez solo era mi imaginación.  
  
-oye Ron, ya cortaste con Lavander??- pregunte rompiendo el silencio  
  
-si...-dijo con aire de entre tristeza y preocupación  
  
-¿si? ¿ y por que no te oyes muy feliz entonces?, digo eso es de celebrarse  
  
-¿eso crees?-dijo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos y tomo mis manos y las puso entre las de el, me sentía extraña y confundida-entonces tu sientes...- y brillaron mas sus ojos  
  
-¿yo siento que Ron?- dije mas confundida aun  
  
-tu...tu...sientes lo mismo que yo- y sus ojos tomaron un brillo como el de un niño recibiendo un regalo muy esperado, seguía sin soltar mis manos y su cara cada vez la acercaba mas a la mía - yo también a ti..¡no lo creo!- soltó mis manos, esbozo la mas grande sonrisa se paro y se agarro la cabeza con las manos, me pare al lado de el aun sin entender  
  
-perdón Ron, pero ¿de que hablas?  
  
-oh vamos Hermione ya no es necesario que te hagas la que no sabes- y diciendo esto puso sus manos en mi cintura y me beso, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y trate de despegarme de el, pero me asfixiaba lo pegada que me tenia a su cuerpo  
  
-Ruon yo-dije entre en medio del "beso"- pur favor Ruun-y logre separarme de el  
  
-¿qué pasa?  
  
-mira esto esta mal  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-yo estoy muy muy confundida- Sali disparada de la sala de trofeos, no era posible que uno de mis mejores amigos se me hubiera declarado, esta claro que yo moría por el, pero la palabra lo dice todo moRIA!! Tiempo pasado..¿oh presente?  
  
Camine sin parar hasta llegar a mi recamara me recosté sobre mi cama boca abajo, estaba claro que Ron alguna vez despertó sentimientos en mi, pero al darme cuenta de que solo me veía como amiga me hizo desistir de que alguna vez pudiera darse algo entre los dos, así que mi mente se había despojado totalmente de el, pero ese beso, me estaba haciendo darme cuenta de que seguí en mi corazón.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Baje a los jardines a despejarme un poco, estaba algo aturdida, me senté a los pies del lago y Ron estaba junto a mi, me tomo de las manos y con un leve susurro me dijo  
  
-TE AMO HERMIONE!-y lo sello todo con un dulce beso, pero fue interrumpido por una voz que arrastraba las palabras  
  
-vaya, vaya Granger, y saber que decías que me amabas a mi-Ron me miro enfadado  
  
-¿tu....y Draco?- dijo con una voz que se escuchaba llena de cólera  
  
-no Ron, puedo explicarlo  
  
-¿y a mi quien me lo explicara Granger?  
  
-yo este...miren..- no sabia ni que decir  
  
-si exigimos los dos una explicación- dijeron al uniso, Ron con los brazos cruzados y Draco tan sexy con las manos en la cintura.  
  
-es que no se a cual de los dos quiero- dije pellizcándome los cachetes  
  
-escoge cual de los dos... Hermione, Hermione H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E!!!  
  
-Hermione despierta, ¿qué no piensas comer?  
  
-que que paso, Ron , Draco  
  
-no están, estabas dormida  
  
-oh eres tu gracias!-era Ginny  
  
-pues si quien mas, digo no tengo cara ni de Draco ni de..bueno de Ron solo un poco  
  
-jajajaja  
  
-bajas a comer ¿o no?  
  
-si eso creo...- dije ya que me vio con una mirada asesina  
  
Baje al gran comedor, pude ver ahí a Ron comiendo con Harry, como no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, decidí salir al patio  
  
-hola linda- dijo Malfoy tirando de mi muñeca y pegándome a su cuerpo  
  
-Malfoy no estoy de humor..-dije separándome de el  
  
-oye, oye a mi nadie me dice eso-dijo volviendo a jalarme y repitiendo el movimiento, no quise mirarlo a los ojos, por que sabia que si lo miraba algo mas podía suceder  
  
-por favor Draco, suéltame- dije suplicante  
  
-no lo voy a hacer- y me apretó mas a el  
  
-Draco ya por favor- y comencé a desesperarme  
  
-mira muñeca..Granger mírame a los ojos- tomo mi barbilla y con fuerza giro mi cabeza haciendo quedáramos cara a cara  
  
-n...no puedo- y los cerré rápidamente  
  
-oh vamos- y Sali corriendo de ahí  
  
Llegue a las afueras del castillo y me senté a pensar, estaba realmente confundida, Ron había despertado sentimientos en mi que según yo ya no tenia y Malfoy creí que solo me gustaba físicamente pero al parecer no solo era eso  
  
-Granger, ¿te sucede algo?  
  
-¿por que me seguiste Malfoy?  
  
-primero tu contesta mi pregunta- dijo sentándose a mi lado  
  
-es que...reprobé un examen- mentí  
  
-oh vamos una vez de cuantos exámenes que hemos hecho, no te pongas así no vale la pena  
  
  
  
-si, tal vez tengas razón- dije por fin y el también volteo a verme  
  
Nos quedamos estáticos, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo y todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron (N/A sin albur eh chicas(os)!! No se vayan por el lado cochino de sus pervertidas mentes!), nos quedamos así por un tiempo indeterminado, no se si paso una hora o dos, o solo unos minutos, lo que si se es que me di cuenta de a quien prefería mi corazón, en ese momento.  
  
  
  
Después de un largo jugueteo de lenguas, se separo de mi tiernamente, empezó a obscurecerse, y me dijo al oído  
  
-¿estas lista?- me pregunta tímido  
  
Yo solo me limito a mirarlo  
  
/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(//(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/Fin del capitulo/(/(/(/(/(/((/(//(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/((/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/  
  
Hola otra vez, ¿cómo están?  
  
Perdón el retraso pero estaba esperando los reviews necesarios para pasar el capitulo y de verdad les agradezco a todos los que mandaron reviews, gracias por que sin sus reviews no escribiría así que MIL MIL GARCIAS!!!!!! (no me acuerdo de los nombres pero uds saben a quien van dirigidas las gracias)  
  
Bueno este capitulo estuvo mas corto por una razón, lo del "acto sexual" no es algo tan fácil de hacer así que por favor necesito sus sugerencias si quieren detalles o solo un reseña d lo que pasa entre los personajes así que por favor SUGERENCIAS!! Y dependiendo lo que opinen la mayoría así será el próximo capitulo por que: "El cliente siempre tiene la razón"  
  
Y también que les ha parecido?? Necesito saber si tienen ideas que aportar y si les gusta recomiéndenme va???  
  
Recuerden SIN REVIEWS NO HAY CAPITULO!!!  
  
Nos vemos pronto  
  
Un beso  
  
De Sakura Radcliffe 


	9. sin palabras

No dije nada, solo me limite a mover la cabeza positivamente  
  
-entonces....vamos...-me dijo Draco un poco nervioso  
  
-Señorita Granger!! la eh estado buscando por todas partes..-nos interrumpió la profesora MacGonagall- es que le necesito inform...Señor Malfoy!!!-dijo sobresaltada al darse cuenta de con quien estaba  
  
-si profesora??-le contesto con la indirecta de que siguiera hablando  
  
-así..perdón...es que le tengo que dar su nueva ubicación por que como es prefecta de segundo nivel (N/A algo que se me ocurrió jeje °-°) se le asigno una recamara nueva, y a usted señor Malfoy lo espera el Profesor Snape en las mazmorras.  
  
-gracias profesora-contesto Draco dirigiéndose en dirección a las mazmorras, no sin antes mandarme un beso cuando la profesora se volteo.  
  
-sígame señorita  
  
Seguí a la profesora hasta una sala común circular en la que alrededor de esa misma sala se encontraban varias puertas todas con diferentes nombres, de los distintos prefectos, con su casa y su grado, excepto 2 que no tenían letrero alguno, las dos estaban juntas.  
  
-esta es su recamara, ya todas sus cosas se encuentran ahí dentro, si le falta algo solo me avisa..ah antes de que se me olvide.-dijo regresándose- la recamara incluye, baño y desayunos y cenas en los cuartos.compermiso..- cerro la puerta y se fue.  
  
-wuuuaaaauu!!!-me dije así misma  
  
Entre al baño y había una pequeña tina con llaves de plata todo perfectamente arreglado, me sentía cansada y un poco adolorida del cuerpo, por todo el ajetreo del día. Abrí las llaves del agua y el baño se sumergió en una nube de vapor, me desvestí y me metí a la tina. El agua estaba deliciosa....después de unos 45 minutos(n/a la pobre ha de ver estado hecha pasita jajajaja)me envolví en una toalla y sali a la rea vestirme  
  
-cuanto te tardas!!!-dijo una voz detrás de mi  
  
-Malfoy, que haces aquí??-dije volteándome a verlo  
  
-nada..paseando.como eres mi compañera de recamara decidí visitarte-dijo al tiempo que se acercaba, cuando estuvo completamente enfrente de mi, tomo un pedaso de pelo mojado y lo puso detrás de mi.  
  
-me alegra que me visites-le dije mirando sus labios, que los míos morían con por lo menos rozarlos  
  
La fogata de la recamara se encendió haciendo que la temperatura aumentara al doble  
  
-si a mí también me agrada que seas mi "vecina"-y coloco sus labios sobre los míos, acostándome en la cama con dulzura, seguimos besándonos por un largo a rato, hasta que el se separo de mi  
  
-pasa algo??-le pregunte  
  
-no nada, solo que tu toalla me estorba-dijo al tiempo que me desenvolvía de ella.  
  
Me quede pasmada, asustada, en shock pero desees de que empezó a besarlo todo, el pensamiento de miedo se despojo de mi cabeza. Yo desabroche todo lo que me estorbaba hasta que quedamos los dos completamente desnudos y la llama de lujuria nos envolvió por completo....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Desperté algo abrumada, el sol ya pasaba por las orillas de las cortinas, trate de pararme pero algo pesado me lo impidió, voltee a ver mi pecho y ahí se encontraba Draco, completamente dormido, sonreí al recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, moví la cabeza para ver el reloj..  
  
-Dios mio!! Draco despierta-dije moviéndolo tiernamente  
  
-que pasa corazón???  
  
-son las 11:30 de la mañana,..  
  
-y eso que???-dijo mirándome todavía somnoliento  
  
-ES JUEVES!!!!!!!!  
  
-QUE!!!! JUEVES!!!!????  
  
-si...hay que apurarnos antes de que se den cuenta de que los dos no fuimos a clases.  
  
Se paro rápidamente tomos su ropa, únicamente colocándose los boxers y se fue a su cuarto por la ventana del baño  
  
Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, por alguna extraña razón la falda de la escuela que me quedaba perfectamente, ese dia me cerró solo cuando me acosté en la cama, me mire al espejo y mis ojos estaba hundidos, no le tome mucha importancia y sali disparada a la clase que me tocaba. En el camino iba viendo mi horario....  
  
-11:00 de la mañana me toca....asi Historia de la Magia...-llegue al salón y me quede en la puerta al darme cuenta de que era Historia de la Magia con ..  
  
-Slytherin!!!!dije sobresaltada  
  
-Gryffindor!!!-dijo una voz junto a mi  
  
Voltee mas asustada y vi. a Draco con su horario en la mano y la misma cara de espanto que seguro yo traía también.  
  
Todos se nos quedaron viendo con cara de what?? °-0, los que nos conocían bien se nos quedaron con cara de.y estos dos que estuvieron haciendo??, pero todas las caras indicaban algo....sabían que había lago entre una Gryffindor y una Slytherin..y peor aun...los que mas decían odiarse.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ok mil gracias por sus reviews de verdad se los agradezco y mas agradecimientos a Valeria por que sin su insistencia hubiera dejado este fic abandona (por hueva jajaj) ASI QUE DENME SU APOYO PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA DEJANDO UN REVIWSITO NO??? También si se dieron cuenta este review fue mas corto pero el proximo prometo hacerlo mas largo..ah!! Se me olvidaba por fin tuvieron lo que tenian que tener los protagonistas no???  
  
Los dejo  
  
Un beso de  
  
Sakura Radcliffe 


	10. ¿Tu quien eres?

-Pasen-dijo el profesor Binn (es así?? Es que no lo recuerdo) con unos ojos que indicaban entre curiosidad y algo de impresión-  
  
Todos murmuraban a nuestro paso, algunas me miran con ojos enfadados, otras con unos ojos de sorpresa grandisisismos, Ron y Harry tenían la boca tan abierta que podrían caber una centena de moscas allí dentro  
  
-y donde estuvieron?  
  
-eh..-empezó Malfoy  
  
-es que hubo junta de..Prefectos..si una junta de prefectos VERDAD MALFOY!!  
  
-mmm??- dijo aun sin entender y le di un codazo-aaaaa..si, si la junta, si hubo junta de prefectos, eso!!!, por eso llegamos tarde  
  
-ah ok, ok-dijo aun sin estar convencido el profesor-tomen asiento allí..- dijo señalando dos lugares JUNTOS!! Al final del salón, todos comenzaron a subir el volumen de sus murmullos y entre ellos se podían escuchar  
  
-oh vamos eso que se lo crea Hagrid..  
  
-osea che zorra, primero el bombón de Harry y el cuero de Ron y ahora el mangazo de Malfoy  
  
Draco y yo oyendo peritamente todo hacíamos como si no oyéramos nada...digo que otra nos quedaba??  
  
-SILENCIO!!!!!- grito ya desesperado el prodfesor-ahora podemos dejar el chisme para el receso y continuar con la clase???  
  
Todos asintieron con la cabeza  
  
La clase continuo en completo silencio, pero ningún segundo ni el ni yo pudimos dejar de sentir las miradas curiosas o amenazantes (claro esas eran solo para mi) y mucho menos las de enfado de Ron y Harry  
  
Termino la clase Malfoy salio casi corriendo de la clase con la cabeza gacha, yo trate de actuar mas natural, aunque creo que no funciono del todo ya que mi sonrisa era exageradamente grande C:  
  
-Hola Harry, Hola RON!!!!-dije sin dejar de sonreír  
  
-Hermione podemos hablar??- me dijo muy discretamente para que los que seguían mirándome en el pasillo no escucharan  
  
-CLARO ADELANTE!!- dije moviendo los brazos con exageración  
  
-no, pero vamos a otro lugar Harry aquí hay muchos curiosos- dijo Ron por la fisura des labios  
  
-Llegamos a la sal de trofeos que estaba completamente vacía, nos sentamos en los sillones rojos que estaban junto al fogata que iluminaba todo el cuarto  
  
-Hermione..somos tus amigos sabes que nos puedes contar lo que sea verdad???- me dijo Harry  
  
-si lo que sea y lo que sea incluye que esta pasando con cierta persona.. - dijo Ron diciendo esto al final con cara de asco  
  
-Hombre muchas gracias por la confianza, pero no hay nada que contarles.- dije sin tratar de ponerme nerviosa  
  
-segura?? Digo nos podrías platicar por que casualmente llegaste al mismo tiempo que Malfoy y aparte tarde a la clase, claro si quieres...  
  
-pero si ya les dije por que llegamos los dos juntos y tarde, hubo junta de prefectos fue todo, de verdad  
  
La cara de ¡no me la creo! era super evidente no sabia que hacer..  
  
-o que no confían en mi?-dije tratando de que esto pareciera "real"  
  
-no si si confiamos verdad Ron!!  
  
-si por supuesto que si  
  
-ok entonces con su permiso ir a la biblioteca a consultar lo de mi tarea adiós!  
  
Sali de la sala nerviosa con la gran presión de todo el mundo, digo los chismes en Hogwarts corrían mas rápido que el agua, así que por lo menos todo mi curso lo sabia.  
  
Llegue a la biblioteca buscando como loca el libro que había visto ya antes "Las brujas en pubertad", Recordé que había visto algo de las brujas y su primera vez, en ese momento no le tome importancia, pero ahorita era mas que importante, comencé a leer:  
  
Normalmente cuando las brujas pierden la virginidad como toda muggle o mujer en el planeta, la cadera se ensancha, la razón,: Cuando se tiene relaciones y se introduce el miembro masculino, se abre mas de lo normal tu cuerpo asi que esa es la razón (N/a ok no soy buena explicando espero comprendan) Con razón en la mañana la falda no me había cerrado como de costumbre....  
  
De repente un papel apareció justo debajo de mi nariz... Preciosa..  
  
Te veo en la torre de Adivinación a las 2 de la mañana,  
  
Te quiere  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Lo cerré mirando por encima del pesado tomo y metiéndolo en la bolsa de mi chaleco, tome todos los libros saque el permiso ( N/Apara sacarlos libros) y me dirigí a mi torre.  
  
No sabia si ir o no, pero le verdad es que todavía podía oler, su olor impregnado en mi y sentir cada uno de sus besos  
  
-si si si si si si si si si si si si si s!!!!-comencé a gritar con todo mis pulmones  
  
-ahsss por que no te oyes a ti misma!! Tu vos taladra el cerebro, es horribleeeeee!!!- dijo Parvati i con vos de asco  
  
-si Parvati, lo que tu digas- y me Sali sin dejar mi sonrisa ya natural, natural ( N/A si no me entendieron osea ya no iba fingir taba feliz por que lo taba!! Jajajaja)- estaba dicidida a ir-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-* Espere en mi cama hasta la una y media de la mañana, y a que la profesora pasara la inspección de cuartos al cuarto para las dos y al diez para las dos Sali de mis cobijas y lo mas silenciosamente que pude me dirigí a la torre de adivinación. Cuando estuve allí, pude olerlo de nuevo y sentí que un éxtasis recorría todo mi cuerpo delicioso....  
  
-Draco...-dije tímidamente al ver a alguien d espaldas viendo hacia la chimena  
  
-No Hermione, te equivocas- dijo alguien de una voz conocida  
  
-pero...!!!!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
En La sala común de Slytherin  
  
-Bien, bien, lo conseguiste Malfoy???- pregunto Flint con curiosidad  
  
-Si....-contesto Malfoy con cara de gusto  
  
-y la prueba?? Donde esta??- volvio a preguntar Flint que Malfoy no tenia prueba alguna  
  
-pues...no me dijiste nada de ninguna prueba- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras  
  
-y como carajos voy a saber que dices la verdad??  
  
-lo hice, pero si quieres pruebas lo puedo hacer de nuevo y cuantas veces sea necesario para mostrártelo, la tengo a mis pies  
  
-pues que esperas Malfoy demuestra por que eres Slytherin...  
  
-Excelente!!-contesto sarcástico  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°FIN DEL CAPITULO°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°  
  
Bueno este capitulo fue corto, pero bueno el próximo prometo hacerlo mas largo  
  
Y sabrán quien es el que espero a Hermione  
  
De las dudas de sus reviews  
  
SI TUVIERON LO QUE TENIAN QU TENER!!! Esto es para Chik-Soad  
  
Ye perdón por que puse: sabían que había lago entre una Gryffindor y una Slytherin..y peor aun...los que mas decían odiarse.. Fue error de dedo puse a y es entre UN!!! Perdón y no Draco no es trabestie para quien me lo pregunto jajajajaa  
  
Nos vemos después y por favor manden muchos reviews quiero llegar a los 100 creen que se pueda????  
  
Un beso  
  
De  
  
Sakura Radcliffe 


	11. Eres tu?

Capitulo nuevo  
  
-pero.no puedes ser tu??  
  
-pues si Hermione soy yo- me respondió volteando a verme  
  
-Harry... no es lo que tu crees, vine por que ya antes Draco me había dicho que le ayudara con la tarea, pero tu sabes como nos odiamos y no nos deben ver juntos....  
  
-calla Hermione, no es necesario que me mientas, solo haces que me duela mas- me dijo con la mirada desolada y algo de tristeza  
  
-yo....lo siento mucho, pero tu como sabes todo esto???-dije con mucha curiosidad.  
  
-pues yo... Yo ....yo...- y comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos.  
  
-TU QUE HARRY!!!!???? Dije con desesperación al no saber la respuesta a su pregunta y por el dolor de ver a mi mejor amigo llorando  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Mientras Draco......  
  
( N/A por si no me entendieron este último jaja con signos de interrogación es cuando nos estamos haciendo que no nos importa algo y nos reímos hipócritamente de nuestros actos pero al final no podemos fingir que pos duele si me entendieron??? Dudas, mandenme un mail)  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
-dime Harry, por favor, no me hagas sentir mas mal de lo que ya me siento, por favor dímelo!!  
  
-yo....los vi....- sentí una fría puñalada en el estomago  
  
-¿QUE? ¿QUE?- dije sin salir de mis dudas y sobre todo de mi asombro  
  
-si los vi.- dijo con los ojos empañados por las lagrimas- iba a tu cuarto a confesarte que.... Toma fuerza Harry!!- se dijo a si mismo- yo TE AMO HERMIONE!!!! - grito al tiempo que se tapaba la cara con las manos y se dejaba caer al suelo  
  
-Harry, no se que decirte....- era lógico lo que había visto, no había sido un simple beso o incluso un faje, nos había visto a Draco y a mi , a mi y a Draco haciéndolo!! =S  
  
-no digas nada hermione- dijo incorporándose y secándose las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa-yo solo tenia que decírtelo, lo siento, ya no aguantaba.  
  
Me deje caer sobre un sillón de terciopelo rojo que se encontraba al lado de la chimenea, Harry se acerco a mi, me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue con la mas desolada de las miradas.  
  
Comencé a sollozar, estaba sola, mis dos mejores amigos se me habían declarado, tenia un aviso en conducta por comportarme como la mas vil de las verduleras, la falda no me cerraba y por si fuera poco casi toda la escuela sospechaba de Draco y de mi....me sentía fatal pero...Malfoy se poso en mi mente de repente, borrando todos mis problemas, era como un cambio de hoja era como un amanecer, se me escapo una sonrisa y deje de llorar al instante, estaba enamorada, de Draco, de Draco Malfoy.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Desperté con los rayos del sol que lastimaban mis ojos, era sábado, todos estaban en el campo de quidditch, me asome por la venta y lo primero que vi fue la hermosa y rubia cabellera de Malfoy.  
  
Baje a mi cuarto, me bañe y cambie lo más rápido que pude, al pasar por el gran comedor, agarre un vaso de jugo de calabaza y Sali corriendo al campo.  
  
-Hermione.te he estado buscando por todo el colegio, donde estabas??  
  
-yo, pues yo- que le decía, Ginny era mi mejor amiga, pero no sentía la confianza para decirle en ese momento lo sucedido aparte no le iba a decir: Ginny que crees?? El que te gusta ya sabes Harry, me dijo ayer que me amaba; estaba en un DILEMA.  
  
-bueno pues hoy es la presentación de Ron en el equipo de Gryffindor, estoy Tan emocionada ah!!!- dijo al ultimo dando un pequeño grito  
  
-si, yo también estoy emocionada- Dije buscando por los aires a Malfoy  
  
-ven, eh apartado unos lugares en donde están las porras( N/A dios que bonita palabra PORRAS!!!!! Jajajaja los que me conocen saben a k me refiero jeje)  
  
-ok me encanta echar PORRAS, vamos!! - dije emocionada  
  
El estadio estaba a reventar, la mayoría le iba como siempre a Gryffindor, pero yo por primera vez quería que Draco y no Harry atrapara la snitch. El juego comenzó, era un dia soleado, ideal para que jugaran al quidditch, y mejor aun para los espectadores. Aun que la que la mayoría del colegio le iban al equipo amarillo-turquesa, se oían los mormullos de las chavas del colegio que suspiraban cada que Potter o Malfoy se acercaban, había que reconocer que los dos, cada uno en su estilo se veían guapisisismos, por eso había que echarles muchas PORRAS. El equipo de Gryffindor después de unos 45 minutos de juego iban 216 a cero, cuando de repente, se vio como Malfoy Y Harry se lanzaron hacia lo alto del estadio de repente todos se pararon dejándome sin ver absolutamente NADA!!!!, solo se oyó:  
  
-AH???????  
  
-si la ah atrapado- si Harry la había atrapado de nuevo....  
  
-GANA GYFFINDOR!!! E INCREIBLEMNETE MALFOY AH ATRAPADO LA SNITCH, PERO ESO NO LES FUE SUFICIENTE PARA GANAR!!! POR PRIMERA VEZ POTTER PIERDE DELANTE DE MALFOY!!!- se oía la voz retumbante de Lee Jordan por todo el estadio  
  
-Increíble!!!- dije al tiempo que daba pequeños saltitos en mi lugar y esbozaba un gran sonrisa  
  
-que mal, Harry perdió en contra de Malfoy, tendré que ir a consolarlo..- dijo Ginny al tiempo en el que le brillaban los ojos en el solo pensar pasar mas tiempo con Harry, y yo por mi parte e penar en festejar a mí Malfoy por el triunfo...  
  
Sali del estadio y me fui por un pasillo que era poco vistado por los alumnos, cuando sentí una fría mano en mi cintura  
  
-felicitadme muñeca!!!- me dijo Draco dándome un pico.  
  
-Felicidades hermoso!!- y le dio otro pico  
  
-Gracias, hay que festejar esto no crees???  
  
-este...- no sabia q que se refería con que quisiera que lo festejáramos el y yo-si por supuesto!!  
  
-pues vente vamos a mi recamara- dijo encaminandose  
  
Al llegar a su cuarto, comenzó a desvestirse.  
  
-eh Draco...en que forma vamos a festejar???- dije algo nerviosa  
  
-en la mejor....-dijo con los ojos llenos de lujuria, se acerco a mi y comenzó a besarme el cuello, los brazos, bajando por el estomago...  
  
Todos los nervios se me borraron por completo y festeje Draco Malfoy, como el lo pidió...... =/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
Después del "festejo" en la sala común de Slytherin.....  
  
-bien ,bien Malfoy, tienes el video???- pregunto Flint ya ansioso  
  
-claro que si Flint, justo como me pediste la prueba  
  
-dámelo!- dijo estirando la mano  
  
- a-a-a-a!! no tan rápido.,..  
  
-oh vamos Malfoy dame el video...o al menos que no quieras dárnoslo por que es algo que tu y tu querida sangre sucia y zorra hicieron con amor y es algo intimo del pareja??  
  
-NO LE DIGAS ASI!!!- grito Malfoy rojo de rabia  
  
-vaya, vaya, defendiendo a Granger, increíble, pero tu ya te has quedado clavado por la leoncita  
  
-no..no es cierto, yo jamás, es una mas, una del montón y lo sabes- dijo dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.  
  
-pues es cierto, por que la defiendes?  
  
-no la defendí y sabes que a mi me gusta Alyson, ya sabes cual no?  
  
-claro que si, si con la que todo Slytherin quiere  
  
-pues le voy a llegar- dijo seguro en sus palabras pero no en sus pensamientos  
  
-pues que esperas??? Esta ahí así que vas Malfoy....  
  
-Hola Alyson- saludo inseguro en lo que estaba apunto de cometer  
  
-hola bombón!! Que te tare por aquí?- dijo con la mirada libidinosa y aunk no quería la verdad era extremadamente sexy.  
  
-pues...andarías conmigo??  
  
-ash guapo eso ni se pregunta- y me planto un beso en frente de toda la sala común  
  
"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"! "!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"  
  
Sali de mi recama con una falda de mezclilla a la rodilla y un top de tirantiros rosa, el pelo suelto con un poco de mousse y un prendedor de flor, de zapatos traía unas zapatillas rosa al par de mi top.  
  
Camine dirigiéndome a mi sala común a visitar a mi s compañeros cuando oí mi nombre de una voz que provenía de un cuarto entre abierto en un pasillo medio obscuro. Me acerque y abrí la puerta  
  
-DRACO!!!!!- si ahí estaba Draco, besándose con una rubia de ojo azul con cara De PUTA.  
  
-Hermione, espera!- grito Draco  
  
Pero claro no espere, no quería que me viera llorando por el, yo lo sabia no debí haber confiado del el, jugo conmigo como con todas las demás, y lo peor fue que le creí que me quería  
  
Sali al jardín, llorando como nunk, me senté debajo de un árbol rodeando con mis brazos mis rodillas y escondiendo mi cara  
  
-hermione??, por que lloras- era Harry  
  
Se sentó junto a mi y me tomo de la barbilla  
  
-Draco verdad???  
  
-no para nada!!- dije secándome las lagrimas unk me era imposible por que me seguían escurriendo  
  
Acerco su cara a la mía, y rozo sus labios con los míos, me hice para atrás, y el al ver el rechazo retiro su cara, pero recordé a Draco con la vieja esa besándola con las manos en su trasero.....un cólera recorrió m cuerpo entero  
  
-Harry??- dije  
  
-si, q....- lo deje sin terminar pues yo lo había besado con todo el coraje que traía, por el daño, por que si Draco Malfoy podía hacerlo, yo Hermione Granger no????  
  
***************************fin del capitulo******************************  
  
HOLA!!!!b pues bueno por fin después de tantisisimo tiempo aquí esta el capitulo nuevo, espero disculpen la tardanza, pero bueno primero el verán y la flojerita después la escuela y pues un chingo de tarea que dejan y después exámenes bimestrales y pues bueno .....pero ya toy aquí y espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo y prometo ya no tardarme con el que sigue pero si no hay reviews no hay capitulo nuevo e!!!! jajaja pues ojala les haya gustado espero sus reviews y pronto los veo de nuevo  
  
*IMPORTANTE!!!!*  
  
Tengo nuevo mail que es sakura_34rad@hotmail.com  
  
Cualquier cosa escríbanme y con gusto responderé sus dudas y me gustaría que me dieran ideas ok???  
  
Un beso de  
  
SaKuRa Radcliffe 


	12. Draco Malfoy estas

Fue un beso desenfrenado, sentía como cada parte de mi ser era arrebatada su felicidad y sentí mi corazón caer como un vaso de vidrio y romperse en pedazos. Cuando por fin nos separamos Harry me miro de una manera dulce y me dijo:  
  
-Hermione eso significa que te gusto también?  
  
-eh..........-que decir la verdad solo lo veía como un amigo pero en ese momento de total desesperación e impotencia mi cuerpo y mi cerbero no funcionaban de igual manera, yo me encontraba junto a Harry , mi cuerpo, pero no mi corazón ni mi alma- si Harry me gustas  
  
El se limito a sonreír y me rodeo con sus brazos, me dio un beso en la frente y volvió a hablar  
  
-te gustaría....bueno tu sabes...andar con migo?-y sonrió como un niño pequeño  
  
-Harry yo.......- y va a decirle que no, pero la imagen de Malfoy......- yo estaría encantada  
  
-excelente!- dijo dándome un beso pequeño en los labios  
  
&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&MIENTRAS MALFOY %$%$%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Draco se encontraba en la cama de su dormitorio pensando..............  
  
"Pero como eh sido tan estúpido, todo se vino abajo y ahora estoy aquí en mi cama con Alyson, ella me besa puedo verla, pero como siempre con todas las demás no lo siento, bueno no con todas............Los de ella si que los sentía, pero............OH VAMOS MALFOY QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTAS PENSANDO, EL TRABAJO ESTA HECHO, LA APUETA CUMPLIDA!!!!A TERMINADO EL JUEGO.............pero sin pensarlo, eh perdido................"  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& FIN %&%&%&%&%&%%%&%%&&&&&&&&%&  
  
-Harry, Hermione???- dijo Ron al vernos juntos tomados de la mano  
  
-hola Ron!- dijo Harry con su singular alegria  
  
-que, que hacen.....¡¡¡¡¿¿JUNTOS??!!!- dijo con los ojos abiertos como dos platos  
  
-bueno, pues Hermione y yo estamos juntos- contesto Harry  
  
-p....p...ero, es que , bueno, yo, nos vemos después- y salió disparado fuera de la sala común  
  
Por fin mi cerbero comenzaba despertar poco a poco el ver a Ron recordé algo muyyy importante  
  
-GINNY!!!!!- grite saliendo del trance  
  
-que paso??- me dijo Harry notándolo  
  
-yo, yo- no pude decir mas ya que en ese momento Ginny había entrado por la puerta y Harry y yo seguíamos tomados de la mano  
  
-Her......mione???- dijo con los ojos cristalinos- como, COMO PUDISTE!!!!!!! - y salió por el retrato tapándose la cara por las lagrimas que empezaban a botar de sus ojos  
  
-No Ginny, no es lo que piensas- dije tratándola de seguir pero el cuadro de la dama gorda se cerro en mi nariz.- CARAJO!!!!!!!- grite golpeando el cuadro  
  
Harry tomo mis manos, y me giro hacia el quedando frente a frente, me brazo por la cintura y yo con las manos entre mi pecho y el suyo sin quererlo tocar siquiera  
  
-Hermi vamos a fuera, todo esto, es mejor que tomes aire- como me llamo?? ¿¿hermi?? que ridículo pero que se siente ósea pero.......todo esto es mi culpa-me dije a mi misma reaccionando el no tiene nada que ver-  
  
-Si Harry, vamos- y salimos abrazados yo hundida en mis pensamientos y el ni cuenta se daba  
  
Caminamos por el castillo un buen rato, el me platicaba de Quidditch, de la escuela, pero no prestaba atención, de repente algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos, una cabellara rubia y unos ojos platinados me miraban.  
  
-quítate del camino Malfoy- dijo Harry  
  
-¿¿Hermione??- me dijo mirándome sorprendido y preguntándome con la mirada que estaba sucediendo  
  
- ya oíste a MI NOVIO Malfoy déjanos en paz, por que no vas con TU novia- dije con la mirada fulmínate y Harry yo seguimos nuestro camino  
  
YA caminados unos pasos volte hacia atrás, Malfoy seguía petrificado, sin haberse movido un centímetros desde que pase, pero por que lo hacia, no debería sorprenderle, digo el esta muy feliz con su nueva novia no???  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////  
  
Llegue a mi dormitorio en la sala de prefectos pasadas las doce, Harry me dejo y se despidió de mi dándome un beso pase a la sala común y note que seguía alguien despierto junto a la chimenea.  
  
-Hermione, eres tu?? - dijo la voz de Draco  
  
Al oírlo pensé en quedarme y arreglar, tal vez había sido un malentendido ,pero no podía todavía tenia orgullo y dignidad, aparte un beso con las manos en el trasero de alguien no podían ser un malentendido, me seguí a mi recamara haciendo como que no me había dado cuenta de su presencia y que no lo había oído El separo delante de la puerta.  
  
-Por favor Malfoy déjame pasar- dije sin mirarlo siquiera  
  
-Granger tenemos que hablar- me dijo buscando mi mirada  
  
-Así? Tienes que darme una aviso para todos lo prefectos o hay junta??- respondí haciéndome la desentendida  
  
-no te hagas la difícil Granger- y cambio su tono de voz, al habitual (N/A ya sabe típico de Malfoy)  
  
-por favor déjame pasar Malfoy- volvía decir  
  
Pero el con un rápido movimiento me tiro en un sillón tomándome por las muñecas  
  
-que te crees Granger?? Que hacías con Potter??- dijo y por fin mis ojos fueron encontrados por lo suyos  
  
-Y A TI QUE CRAJOS TE IMPORTA QUE HAGO CON EL?? TU ESTAS MUY FELIZ CON ELLA NO?  
  
-ey, ey cuidado con esa boquita- dijo rozando sus labios a los míos y por primera vez en el día sentí un momento de éxtasis  
  
-SUELTAME MALFOY!! - grite tratándome de safar (N/A yo no lo haría y uds???)  
  
-cállate Granger que todos te van a oír!-  
  
-PUES QUE ME OIGAN!!!!!  
  
-CALLATE Y DIME QUE HACIAS CON EL IDIOTA DE POTTER??  
  
-ES MI NOVIO!!!!!!! MI NOVIO!!! POR QUE EL SI ME QUIERE Y NO JUEGA CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS  
  
-TU NOVIO??? Y YO QUE???- al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho me soltó, yo me calme y deje de gritar  
  
-eso pregúntatelo tu, mas bien y yo que soy para ti en verdad Malfoy??- y me metí a mi dormitorio dejando aun Draco pensativo  
  
No pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, di vueltas y vueltas en mi cama tratando de sacar una conclusión de lo que había pasado, ¿en verdad me quería? Pro si me quiere ¿Por qué estaba con ella? Y por si fuera poco que haría con Ginny?? Como le explicaría todo? Y peor aun como no lastimar a Harry??  
  
(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/Mientras Draco(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/////////(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/( Malfoy se levanto, no podía conciliar el sueño, cuando vio a Granger con Potter sintió como si el tuviera algo suyo, algo que le pertenecía, la sola idea del sentimiento que no quería aceptar le quitaba el sueño, el no podía, un Malfoy no se enamoraba y menos de una sangre sucia...........se dirigio al baño se mojo la cara con agua fría y vio su reflejo  
  
-si, Draco Malfoy, estas enamorado........-  
  
(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(FIN)((/(/(/(/(/ (/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/((((((/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO------------------------------------------  
  
Pues Que les ha parecido?? Espero que este marcando bn y perdón el retrasopero ya estoy aquí de nuevo  
  
Pues que mas decirles espero que se la hyan pasado muy bien en año nuevo y navidades!!!!!!!!  
  
y....Por fa DEJEN REVIWESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SI???????  
  
UN BESO DE  
  
sAKURA rADCLIFFE  
  
POR CIERTO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DE  
  
aNNA mARINA mALFOY  
  
dE yo (QUIEN ERES??J)  
  
vALERIA  
  
aLIEN= bAD aNGEL aUDRI  
  
aNNE mALFOY  
  
eLI  
  
sABRINA  
  
a bUTTERFLY IS bORN  
  
aZCABAN  
  
rOMINA  
  
SUI MALFOY TUKASHI  
  
y A tODOS....................................... graciaS!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Descubriendo verdades

Capitulo 12  
  
Desperté en mi cama de Gryffindor y no en la de los prefectos por que no podría haberme resistido a Draco Malfoy si llegara a topármelo, iba a levantarme cuando escuche a las dos cotorras de Hogwarts hablando en el baño creyendo que estaba dormida...........  
  
-¿Qué CREES? me entere de que Hermione y Ginny no se hablan...-dijo Parvati  
  
-pero no sabes cual es la mejor parte.....-le respondió Lavander  
  
-a NO???, pues que esperas para contarme- sonrió tontamente Parvati esperando a que su compañera le contara  
  
-pues que Hermione anda con HARRY POTTER y puesto que la Weasley esta perdidamente enamorada de el desde que la pobre ilusa tiene conciencia ya te imaginaras como se puso, pero aparte de eso creo que Ron y Harry Tampoco se hablan- dijo viéndose en el espejo y colocándose labial de un color rojo chillante.  
  
-¿Cómo CREES???  
  
-pues si, no ves que Ron me corto por que "amaba" a Granger?- y se oyó algo dolida al decir las ultimas palabras –pues me imagino que el se enojo con Harry por que anda con la que el le gusta o bueno tu me entiendes no?  
  
-si, si claro, pero no te parece raro que Granger y Harry anden??  
  
-pues.....  
  
-Buen día!!- exclame levantadome y gritándolo para que se callaran, ya no quería oírlas mas.  
  
-Vamonos Parvati- dijo Lavender  
  
-ash! Algo apesta!!!!  
  
-si!! Que ascooooo  
  
-jajajajajjajaajajaj-rieron como estupidas y salieron del cuarto  
  
*** Malfoy despertó en su cama en la sala de prefectos, bueno si es que se puede llamar dormir a estar pensando toda la noche, llamaron a su puerta  
  
-quien???-dijo algo molesto al ver que eran las 6 de la mañana- es algo temprano para visitas no???  
  
-oh vamos Draco, mi amor, solo soy yo- dijo Alysson asomando su cara por la puerta  
  
-ah....-dijo el sin inmutarse  
  
-pues es que ya te extrañaba y mucho- dijo sentándose en la cama de Draco junto a el y besándolo  
  
-si, que bueno Alysson  
  
-vistete para que bajemos juntos a desayunar-  
  
-ok ok ya voy- dijo el con desgano  
  
Se metió a bañar, su mete al contacto con el agua hacían que la recordara, sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo, y lo peor, no quería encontrársela y verla con el idiota de Potter.......tal vez no se podría controlar  
  
****  
  
Baje al gran comedor, me sentía temerosa por verlo pero al miso tiempo ansiosa, me senté en medio de la mesa donde todavía no llegaba a sentarse nadie. Comencé a desayunar cuando algo hizo que levantara la mirada: Draco Malfoy tomado de la mano entrando con la estupida esa.....  
  
-Hermione, te fui a buscar ala sala de prefectos y Ernie me dijo que no habías pasado la noche allí.....  
  
-ah..Hola Harry- conteste apartando la mirada de tan desagradable espectáculo  
  
-bueno pues imagine que estarías aquí....oye no has visto a Ron??  
  
-no, por que??  
  
-pues me ha estado evitando, o se levante temprano o se acuesta antes que nadie, esta muyyy raro  
  
-hay Harry, te dejo para que lo pienses- y salí con una tostada con mermelada hacia los jardines de la escuela  
  
Camine hacia el lago y me senté a pensar tantas cosas que tenia que arreglar en mi vida, tantas que yo solo había echado a perder, en este momento no era el mejor para decir orgullosa: Soy Hermione Granger  
  
Oí unos sollozos que provenían de atrás de unos matorrales, decidí investigar quien era, los quite con mi mano y me encontré a una Ginny llorosa con los brazos rodando sus rodillas y la cara escondida entre ellos  
  
-Ginny,,,,??-dije despacio en un tono casi inaudible, ella levanto la cabeza, sus ojos empapados en lagrimas al verme el brillo de la tristeza fue rápidamente remplazado por uno de odio  
  
-que quieres???, acaso vienes a presumir que andas con Harry?, por que nunca me dijiste que el te gustaba? Sabes no me doleria tanto  
  
-Ginny por favor escúchame, no vengo a nada de eso, pero tienes que escucharme  
  
-no, Hermione, se que me va doler y no quiero mas por hoy.  
  
-mira deja te explico- dije agarrandola de la muñeca para que no se fuera  
  
-no se .....  
  
-por favor- dije suplicante  
  
-esta bien te oigo-  
  
-Yo amo a Draco Malfoy.....- y le conté todo lo que había pasado  
  
después de haber confesado todo....  
  
-Ginny entonces ya sabes por que ando con Harry? Ya me entiendes? Lo hice sin pensar y espero me perdones  
  
-yo si, pero......el??? Que pasara cuando el se entere....  
  
-Menudo problema- me quede pensando y dije- ahí es donde entras tu, tu lo consuelas y pues chance y se da algo nO?  
  
-quizás.....dijo volteando hacia la entrada del castillo-ya viste que viene- y si venia hacia nosotras Malfoy pero lo raro es que iba solo- bueno pues me voy , te espero en la sala común  
  
Malfoy camino paso junto a Ginny y se paro frente a mí  
  
-tenemos que hablar  
  
-yo no tengo que hablar de nada  
  
-chinga no te voy a rogar- me empujo hacia un árbol y me beso........sentí como mis pie se despegaban de la tierra ,el solo contacto de sus labios, con sus manos rodeando mi cintura  
  
-vaya, vaya Malfoy- dijo una voz que hizo que nos soltáramos rápidamente- creo que para ti la apuesta no ha terminado  
  
-cállate Flint- dijo Malfoy con coraje  
  
-que apuesta??- y mire a Draco algo confundida  
  
-oh vamos Granger apoco tu creías que alguien como Malfoy se iba a fijar en ti siendo una sangre sucia??? Jajaja-rió estrepitosamente  
  
-he dicho que te calles Flint  
  
-vamos Malfoy apoco no le has dicho a tu "leoncita" que te acostaste con ella por apuesta y que te he pagado por ello? O tampoco le has dicho que lo grabaste TODo y me lo enseñaste en un video??  
  
-Malfoy.....tu???-dije con los ojos fuera de orbita, no podía creer lo que escuchaba -jajajaj Granger, no pensé que fueras tan ingenua, niña tonta, aun k debo felicitarte Malfoy por seguir como buen Shlytherin con la apuesta aun terminada, pues te dejo en tu juego de muñecas- vio a Hermione desnudándola con la mirada- adios  
  
-Hermione yo.......tengo una explicación  
  
-como pudiste- las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, gruesas y una tras otra mas rapido cada vez  
  
-no mira hay una explicación  
  
-no Malfoy, no la hay  
  
********************************FIN DEL CAPITULO***************************************  
  
Pues aunk debo confesar que este capitulo no ha estado bien del todo, pero es k la inspiración se me ha akbado y la escuela tiene la culpa de todo jajaja  
  
Pues espero lean mi nuevo fic que tmb es un Draco /Hermione pero diferente a este y espero que lo lean se llama "Un Malfoy Jamás se enamora"  
  
No cierren esta pagina sin haber apretado al botón go para mandarme un review por favor!!!! Sakurita se los pide "-"  
  
UN bESOOOOO  
  
SAKURA RADCLIFFE 


	14. simplemente poesia

Capitulo 14  
  
Salí corriendo de ahí, me adentre en el bosque sin saber a donde me dirigía, sin un rumbo fijo, solo quería desaparecer de ahí, sentía como las lagrimas al caer se enfriaban, no veía claramente el camino mis ojos estaban inundados.........Corrí no se cuanto y no sabia en donde me encontraba, ni cuanto me había adentrado en el bosque, me sentía cansada no podía correr mas, me sente bajo un árbol y todo volvió a mi cabeza, pero lo que mas me dolía era el como yo había caído en la trampa, en un sucio juego, Flint tenia razón  
  
-----------------------------------FLASH BACK  
  
-vaya, vaya Malfoy- dijo una voz que hizo que nos soltáramos rápidamente- creo que para ti la apuesta no ha terminado  
  
-cállate Flint- dijo Malfoy con coraje  
  
-que apuesta??- y mire a Draco algo confundida  
  
-oh vamos Granger apoco tu creías que alguien como Malfoy se iba a fijar en ti siendo una sangre sucia??? Jajaja-rió estrepitosamente  
  
---------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Era cierto....... ¡¡¿¿Cómo fui tan estupida??!! Era imposible creer que alguien como Malfoy como Draco Malfoy se fijara en mi, en una sangre sucia, una Gryffindor no podía ser, pero el amor, si el amor me cegó toda  
  
++++  
  
Habían pasado ya dos días desde lo sucedido, había estado evitando a Malfoy desde aquella vez, nadie sabia lo que había ocurrido aparte de Flint, Malfoy yo y Ginny...........Estaba con Harry sentada, el había notado algo en mi, pero por lógica que no se lo iba a decir  
  
-Hermione tienes algo, dime que te pasa por favor, me tienes preocupado  
  
-Harry..... tenemos que hablar-dije armándome de valor  
  
-de que? Pasa algo malo?  
  
-pues no se, depende la perspectiva de quien lo vea, pero vamos a otro lado a hablar- Ginny que sabia lo que iba a pasar y de nuestro "plan" iba a estar muy atenta  
  
Llegamos hasta la sala de trofeos donde en ese momento no se encontraba nadie  
  
-siéntate Harry- dije señalando el sillón de enfrente mío-debo de ser honesta contigo, no quiero seguir así  
  
-así como?-me dijo sin entender nada  
  
-mira Harry yo, yo solo te puedo ver como amigo, discúlpame......  
  
-es Malfoy verdad??  
  
-no, no es Malfoy...bueno este no....no lo es  
  
-entonces?? Por que aceptaste salir conmigo?  
  
-Harry eres una gran persona, y hay otra gran persona de la que tú no te has dado cuenta, pero te aseguro que esa persona de la que te hablo, puede ser la que buscas y alguien que te quiera y que te valore como eres  
  
-quien es??  
  
-eso te toca a ti descubrirlo-dije sonriéndole, dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de ahí, dejando aun Harry algo sorprendido y no decir confundido  
  
/////////////  
  
Martes a tercera hora, no podía ser peor, clase doble con MacGonagall y con Shlytherin.  
  
-Buenos días alumnos-saludo amablemente, mirándonos por lo bajo de sus lentes redondos  
  
-buenos días profesora  
  
-Bueno hoy va hacer un clase algo diferente, como alumnos de un prestigiada institución quiero que sepamos un poco mas de diferentes culturas, y que estudiemos algo de ellas, en este caso hablaremos algo de los muggles- murmullos de la clase-  
  
-pero eso se estudia en estudios muggles no maestra?-grito alguien entre el mar de voces  
  
-si así es, pero esto va tener algo diferente, creanme alumnos, lo van a disfrutar, les hablare de las "Bellas Artes", bueno las bellas artes son seis, alguien sabe cuales son??, si Granger  
  
-pintura, música, literatura, danza, escultura y arquitectura  
  
-bien 10 puntos para Gyffindor -sonrió-bueno hoy en especial hablaremos de la literatura :se divide en escritura, poesía y oratoria-fue media hora teórica nos explico todo de lo que laguna vez me dijeron en mi antigua escuela muggle- pues bien ahora el trabajo consiste en que en 1 hora escriban una poesía o una oratoria y al final pasaran a leerla enfrente del grupo, quedo entendido??-todos asintieron- bueno pues empiecen  
  
------después de 30 minutos  
  
-ok, tiempo suficiente, alguien quiere pasara decir su poesía?, si Parvati? Adelante  
  
-Bueno pues mi poesía se llama:  
  
Para un desconocido  
  
Es tal la desesperación que me encierra  
  
Por querer estar contigo  
  
Que a veces, dudando  
  
No sé si en mi mente vivo  
  
Un cuerpo inerte y sin vida  
  
Se mantiene sobre la tierra  
  
Conllevando una mente fallecida  
  
Que ansía tu presencia...  
  
-Exelente Parvati, alguien mas?, si Granger pasa al frente  
  
-Mi poesía se llama "te desprecio amor mio"-y voltee a ver a Malfoy  
  
-si bien, empieza- dijo emocionada MacGonagall  
  
-"Despreciandote amor mio"  
  
Heme aquí postrado,  
  
a una máquina fría encadenado  
  
y deseando saber vivir.  
  
Heme aquí soñando  
  
con días grises que voy callando  
  
y deseando dejar de existir.  
  
Y es que hoy te quiero decir:  
  
No sé si estoy vivo,  
  
no sé si viviendo estoy.  
  
No sé porqué te dejo,  
  
sólo sé que me iré hoy.  
  
(Es extraño ser directo  
  
sin la ayuda, sin los efectos,  
  
de mil litros de alcohol)  
  
sentí como las lagrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos, y un nudo en mi garganta también luchando por desatarse  
  
Mas estas palabras que escupo  
  
no salen de mi triste corazón;  
  
son los dardos envenenados  
  
que surgieron de tu negro amor.  
  
¿Qué esperabas de estos versos?  
  
¿Qué esperanzas pones en mi canción?  
  
No me mientas, dilo, sé directo  
  
y miénteme ahora sin compasión.  
  
Yo desprecio tu cobardía  
  
y tu mirada gélida tan afectada;  
  
desprecio tus pocos sentimientos  
  
y la negra oscuridad de tu alma.  
  
Y esas lágrimas de cocodrilo...  
  
Y esas caricias que he vivido...  
  
Que sepas que todo se quedó lejos,  
  
que ya son parte muerta del olvido.  
  
(¿Cruel? ¿Soy acaso cruel  
  
por decir la verdad?  
  
No digas más. Piérdete...)  
  
-Bien señorita Granger  
  
No aguante mas, Salí corriendo, no podía verme el llorando......no podía........  
  
********************FIN DEL CAPITULO***********************  
  
por fin la inspiración ha llegado a mi!!! Y es que ahora que estoy de vacaciones y no tengo nada mas en que pensar la inspiración llego a mi jajaja  
  
Pues bueno tengo que pedirles un favor LEEAN MI NUEVO FIC SAKURITA SE LOS RUEGAAA!! SE LLAMA "UN MALFOY JAMAS SE ENAMORA" Y bueno siguiendo con lo que estábamos ¿Qué les ha parecido este capi? Bueno que tal vez me he emocionado un poco jaja pero esta bien no?? Jaja vale que nos vemos luego y no cierren sin mandarme un review *-* si????? Ahí esta solo apareen puchenle o como quieran en donde dic "gO" GRAX Gracias por los reviews de:  
  
jenny_potter_weasley -Pues gracias que bueno que te ha gustado y porfa lee tmb el nuevo, y pues eld e hormonas masculinas jaja fue mi prmer fic asi que pues bueno no me gusto a mi mucho en lo personal pero MIL GRACIAS espero sigas leyendo vale??? Un beso  
  
barbara-chan- hola pues aquí ta! Ya lo continue jeje gracias por leer y besos  
  
inma -gracias por escribir y gracias a tu amiga jaja besos  
  
cristalgirl – gracias y pues si la venganza es dulce jaja bye  
  
ChIK-Soad- hola amiga mil gracias por todo espero pltikmos mas en msn vale?? Bbyyee  
  
Un beso de  
  
Sakura Radcliffe 


	15. Adios¿para simpre?

Llegue al baño mas cercano, me encerré en un retrete y silenciosas las lágrimas corrieron lentamente por mis mejillas. No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero me había quedado dormida recargad en una da las paredes del baño, cuando alguien tímidamente toco la puerta.  
  
-Hermione...estas ahí??- preguntó abriendo  
  
-ehm...este si...-dije despertándome sobresaltada, por fin vi un rostro pecoso asomarse  
  
-amiga....tienes que regresar a clases, McGonagall te va reprobar si no regresas, iba pasando por su salón y me mando buscarte  
  
-si...gracias, creo que ya podré regresar.  
  
-ok yo me voy a clases, luego platicamos  
  
-si de acuerdo  
  
---------  
  
Camine hasta llegar al salón, donde se oía a alguien todavía recitando su poesía.  
  
toc toc toc  
  
-Si adelante señorita, siéntese en su sitio  
  
-si maestra- entre con la cabeza gacha sin ver a nadie  
  
-ok clase, ya pasaron todos???, no, ya vi quien falta, por favor señor Malfoy "deléitenos" con su poesía"- realmente la maestra se emocionaba con esto de la poesía porque que carajos era "deléitenos"  
  
Malfoy paso al frente, no muy de acuerdo con leer frente a todos, mientras yo me limite a estudiar una pequeña mancha de tinta que estaba en mi escritorio  
  
-¿el nombre de su poesía?-pregunto la profesora con curiosidad  
  
-"Odio"-dijo secamente  
  
-eee...¿odio?, no es un nombre muy...  
  
-asi se llama!-dijo callando a la maestra  
  
-pues, excelente, comience  
  
"ODIO"  
  
Odio verte sonreír Odio verte caminar Odio como mueves tu cabello al compás de tus caderas Odio tu voz Odio tu aroma Odio cuando hablas Odio verte leer Odio que duermas Odio como comes Odio haberme enamorado de ti.... Pero lo que más odio es......no poder odiarte  
  
Me quede helada, pues en ese momento sentí su mirada, toco el timbre paso junto a mi, en ese momento levante el rostro, el corría, y justo al llegar a mí lado sin detenerse me dijo:  
  
-Adiós Hermione........  
  
Por un momento me quede helada, sin saber que hacer, vi como salio por a puerta........reaccione, corrí atrás de el........Salí del salón y....  
  
-Hermione...que pasa?-me pregunto Ginny al haber chocado con ella  
  
-Ginny??-la voltee a ver-CORRE!!!!  
  
-que???-dijo corriendo tras de mi-que pasa? Por que corremos??  
  
-tu corre....  
  
A lo lejos vi una de las puertas de salida de Hogwarts y a Malfoy tratando de salir por ella, pero al momento que llego se cerro, corrió a la puerta contraria, seguí tras el pero cuando el llego a la puerta era demasiado tarde para mi.... Llegue me asome...ya no había nadie.  
  
-ahora si me puedes decir que paso?-pregunto Ginny doblándose con la respiración cortada  
  
-Malfoy.....-solo pude articular su nombre pues las lagrimas me habían inundado otra vez  
  
-ven Hermione, regresemos a la sala común.-  
  
-no Ginny, necesito regresar a la de los prefectos.  
  
-ok pero te acompaño  
  
-no enserio, gracias, tu ve Harry ha de estar solo en este momento- ok era un pretexto tonto, pero chicle y pegaba  
  
-si?? ¿Tu crees?, bueno entonces nos vemos después  
  
-ok, Ginny  
  
Camine lentamente, hasta llegar a mí habitación, pero antes de entrar, vi que estaba entreabierta la que con letras plateadas y una pequeña serpiente que decían: "Draco Malfoy", me asome por ella, vacía, no se sentía su olor, su calor, solo quedaban algunos uniformes, pero nada mas, triste regrese a mi habitación.......raro la puerta estaba abierta, entre y en mi cama había una carta con mi nombre rotulado en letras verdes y una perfecta caligrafía, no podía ser mas que de el-sonreí-cuando estaba apunto de tomarla otra mano se me adelanto.  
  
-¿la quieres? Jajajajaj-rió estrepitosamente y sus ojos fríos atravesaron los míos  
  
-tu!!!!!.............  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
  
OlaS!!! Si ya se que milagro jaja, pero me siento muuuyyyy contenta de escribir de nuevo, ya las ideas se me estaban acumulando, pero bueno aun que se que tal vez es un capitulo corto la poesía de Malfoy me gusto mucho  
  
AH!! Ya los que preguntaron de la poesía pasada =( yo no la escribí pero es una poesía que me late mucho y la puse por que aparte de que me gusta quedaba perfecta con la situación o Uds. que piensan??? Pero la de Malfoy ( aun que me esta trillada de una peli que vi ya saben cual?? jeje) todo lo que puse fue mío, ok ya se que no soy buena poeta pero como quedo?? Espero que no muy al XD jaja  
  
Gracias a los reviews de: Bellablak Jazuki Princesa of Darkness86 Iraty Rowling Chupas Barbara Chan Jenny Tonks MoNikk Sulhermione  
  
POr cierto lean el fic de Iraty Rowling llamado "Atracción" esta wenisisisismo va?? Aaa Y también mi nuevo fic que casi nadie ha leído porfa compadézcanse de mi y lean se llama "Un Malfoy Jamas se enamora"!!! va?? Besitos  
  
Bueno los dejo y porfa NO OLVIDEN APRETAR EL BOTONCITO DE "GO" Y DEJARME UN REVIEW okkkk!!!!!!????  
  
Un beso  
  
Sakura Radcliffe 


	16. CaPituLo 16

-no me digas la nena esperaba a su Draco- dijo con malicia

-eso es algo que no te importa, y por si no sabes leer Zabini esa carta viene escrita a mi nombre- dije señalándola- si dice H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e G-r-a-n-g-e-r ves? No Dice Blaise Zabini ni nada que tenga que ver contigo

-no te hagas la lista conmigo Granger por que puedes salir perdiendo

-no te tengo miedo.-dije desafiante

-pues si no lo tienes ahora lo tendrás

-no me digas, que piensas hacerme Zabini?

-pienso divertirme, es todo- dijo viéndome de una manera un tanto grotesca

-ya te dije, no te tengo miedo.

-a ya se lo que pasa- dijo haciendo una expresión del que es muy tonto para ver algo y se da cuenta después- esperas que Malfoy venga por ti y te rescate jajaja

-se me defender sola no necesito de nadie

-que aburrida eres Granger, bueno pues te dejo tu carta-dijo entregándomela-y te dejo a ti- dijo saliendo por la puerta-por ahora Granger, solo por ahora.

-me estas amenazando idiota?

-no Granger, te lo estoy advirtiendo- y guiño su ojo derecho me dio un beso en la mejilla, salio de la recamara de Draco, me limpie el beso con la maga de la túnica, era tan nefasto, todavía seguía temblando del coraje, hasta se me había olvidado la carta

Corrí a mi recamara y cerré con seguro la puerta, me senté en mi cama, abrí el sobre con sumo cuidado, como queriendo que no se borrara lo escrito, comencé a leer, sin duda era la letra de Draco

_Hermione:_

_Hice esa apuesta antes de conocerte, antes de enamorarme de ti, ojala algún día me perdones_

_Draco Malfoy_

¿Qué- no había nada mas escrito en aquel pedazo de pergamino, voltee la hoja con la esperanza de encontrarme algo…….nada-NADA-grite-que era eso?' que tipo de imbecil era el que solo escribía una carta así de corta cuando uno esperaba mas? Que clase de inhumano se iba sin siquiera decir su paradero, sin si quiera decir adiós….

Mis lagrimas inundaban mis ojos, borrándome toda la visibilidad, me recosté en mi cama con la carta aun en las manos, y sin dejar de llorar me quede dormida

* * *

-Hermione-dijo alguien moviéndome lentamente par que me despertara 

-que paso-dije abriendo los ojos, acostumbrándome poco a poco a la luz-donde esta Draco?

-no esta Mione-me dijo Ginny tratando de que sus palabras no me lastimaran-necesitas comer algo, desde ayer que no comes nada

-no tengo hambre –dije sentadome y abrazando con mis brazos mis rodillas

-Hermione por favor bajemos a comer

-que no quiero! Entiendelo

-Y TU PUEDES ENTENDER QUE SI SIGUES AQUÍ SUFRIENDO NO CONSIGUES NADA? QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE CON ENCERRARTE Y LLORAR NOS VAS A CONSEGUIR QUE EL REGRESE? ENTIENDELO HERMIONE! PERO ME PARTE VERTE ASI! ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA, MI HERMANA Y NO LO SOPORTO Y SI ES NECESARIO LLAVRTE ARRASTRAS LO HARE ENTENDISTE?

Me quede meditando viendo a Ginny parada frente de mi roja y con los ojos llorosos, comprendí que ella tenia razón, no podía continuar así, tenia que salir y distraerme, y si el no iba a regresar por que yo me encerrase a llorar todo el día

-si, lo entiendo, gracias

-perdón por hablarte así-dijo abrazándome

-no hiciste que pensara las cosas te lo agradezco

-bueno báñate entonces y bajemos a comer algo

-ok, me apuro-

Ginny salio de a habitación, quedándome yo solo otra vez, me levante lentamente de mi cama y cuando voltee a ver mi mano vi su carta de nuevo, conteniendo las lagrimas tome mi varita que estaba en mi buró

-incendio-dije- y la carta se volvió cenizas- me voy a olvidar de ti, aunque sea lo último que haga

Me arregle lo mas rápido que pudo, era sábado así que solo me coloque la capa arriba de ropa muggle, Ginny estaba leyendo cuando Salí a la sala común

-bueno bajemos

-si claro

* * *

-te tengo que contar algo- me dijo al llegar al Gran comedor que estaba casi vació pues la hora de la comida casi terminaba y la mayoría estaban en los jardines disfrutando de un soleado día 

-que dímelo-dije sirviéndome pudín de zanahoria y calabaza

-pues es de Harry

-que pasa con el- dije sin acordarme-aaaa cierto el plan que paso con el plan?

-de eso es de lo que te quiero hablar!

-pues vas cuéntame

-mira, el día que pues, bueno lo tronaste, como habíamos quedado en cuanto tu saliste entre yo, estaba mm como decirlo, pues como ido, sumido en sus pensamientos, eso me alivio pues esperaba encontrármelo llorando, pues bueno entre y lo salude, me contó de lo que habían platicado que lo habías cortado y de la persona indicada, salimos al jardín y estuvimos platicando mucho tiempo, cuando lo dejaste tu eran las…mas o menos las 7 de la noche, estábamos en las orillas del lago bajo un árbol, platicamos de todo lo inimaginable, ya sabes amigos, novios, familia, y así no, cuando vimos la hora era la una de la madrugada, el tiempo se nos paso rapidisisimo y me dijo que creía haber encontrado a la persona indicada por que nunca antes se había sentido en tanta confianza con alguien, pero que no estaba seguro y no quería regarla, me dijo que si nos podíamos ver al día siguiente en el mismo lugar a la misma hora y acepte, nos vimos así por unos 5 días , hasta hoy que ya no me cito en el árbol si no en la torre de astronomía!

-wow Ginny, creo que ya se te hizo amiga!

-eso espero!

-pues yo opino que si-voltee a la puerta del gran comedor, iba entrando Blaise y me sonrió con insuficiencia, me limite a ignorarlo y seguir platicando con mi amiga

* * *

Llego el lunes, entre a desayunar al gran comedor, Ron Y Harry platicaban alegremente, al parecer ya se habían arreglado, me senté frente a ellos 

-buen día chicos!

-hola herms-saludo Harry

-hola Hermione-saludo ron sonriendo

-hola Hermione saludo Ginny sentándose al lado de Harry sin antes haberle dado un beso, y yo comprendí a la perfección lo que había ocurrido en la torre de astronomía

-pues vamonos ya a clases que se nos va hacer tarde y tenemos pociones-dije 20 minutos después

-si tienes razón -dijo ron- yo me voy contigo

-swi ahworwita loews alcwanwzo-dio Harry en medio de un beso

-jaja okas

* * *

Ya en la clase de Snape nos había puesto a trabajar en un poción sumantete difícil, me dolía la cabeza pero estaba satisfecha con el resultado, mientras esperaba a que el profesor llagara a mi caldero leía un libro que había tomado de la biblioteca, cuando aparcio un papel encima de mi libro con una caligrafía bastante fea 

_+quieres saber de Malfoy te espero en la biblioteca a las 9 de la noche_

_Zabini_

Voltee a verlo me cerro el ojo derecho como siempre lo hacia y siguió haciendo su poción, sabia que no debía ir, pero la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro, saber algo de Draco hacia que mi corazón latiera con fuerzas, había pasado casi un mes y no sabia nada de el, si tal vez pareciera que lo había olvidado pero yo mas que nadie sabia perfectamente que estaba siempre en mis pensamientos

-No me puedo quejar esta vez señorita Granger-dijo Snape haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos- su poción esta bien…pero algo de ve estar mal-…..dijo revisándome-si sin duda 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor y un cero a promediar.

-pero por que?

-todavía pregunta! Que cínica es 10 puntos menos

-profesor…

-esta leyendo algo que no es de mi materia señorita-dijo señalando con la mirada el libro que tenia en mis manos-pueden salir de clase-dijo pues el timbre había sonado

Llena de cólera me dirigí a mis siguientes clases estando en Transformaciones, me toco en un lugar cerca de la ventana, recordé a Draco jugando, cuando le gano a Harry la vez que…. ¡STOP HERMIONE! NO PIENSES MAS EN ESO, me dije a mi misma

* * *

Era la hora de la cena, y me dirigí a la biblioteca, ahí estaba Zabini con unas cuantas "zorras" me acerque un poco y al verme corrió a las estupidas que estaban a su lado 

-Granger quede en decírtelo nO? Y un SLYTHERIN no rompe su palabra, ya vez Malfoy

-CALLATE IMBECIL, vine a que me digas una cosa, no a escuchar tus estupideces y si es para eso me largo

-como tu quieras princesa, tu eres la que no quiere escuchar lo que te tengo que decir

Me pare en seco y voltee lentamente

-pues dímelo ya

-aquí no, hay mucha gente, vamos afuera y te cuento

Salimos a los jardines traseros de Hogwarts los que no hbia genta por que cerca estaba el sauce boxeador, nos sentamos en la hierba

-bueno preciosa, veras, como todo el mundo sabe Los Malfoy son una familia de magos encontra de los sangre-sucia no, pues veras que Draco se esta preparando para ser mortifago y por eso se ah ido

-no mientas

-por que abría de hacerlo?

-por que tienes que saber algo que el nunca te contó

-que es lo que ella tiene que saber Blaise-Dijo una voz detrás de una maleza frente a nosotros, sentí un vuelco en el corazón

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Por fin regrese mis queridos lectores después de unos cuentos meses, había pensado dejar este fic, pero gracias a los reviews de muchos que me pidieron que por favor no dejara el fic aquí estoy de regreso!

¿Qué les ah parecido el capitulo, bueno que espero que les haya gustado pro que cuando lo hice estaba emocionada por mi regreso jejeje

un agradecimiento especial a

**The Alien**

**Klixtra Black**

**HermyBlack**

**Iraty Rowling**

**MinuiX**

**bella-blackvad**

**Suki Malfoy**

**Luna Malfoy**

**bellablack**

si me olvide de alguien perdón

No se olviden de mandar un review con comentarios, sugerencias o quejas

Por cierto lean "**Mis últimos Minutos" de Mainuix** es una amiga y esta muy chido, trata de que Hermione se auto borra la memoria y se convierte en otra persona pero se encuentra con personas de su pasdo que le hacen recordar cosas de quien era, Malfoy que es condenado a muerte por muggles Harry se hace pasar por otra persona un lió muy beno

**Sakura Radcliffe**


	17. DijE aDioS

Oh este…-balbuceo Blaise.

que es lo que Granger necesita saber sobre mi hijo?

nada Lucius, es solo que-

no necesitas decirle absolutamente nada y bien lo sabes, al menos que quieras tener un problema con migo y con los mo…-callo al repararse de mi presencia

con quienes señor?- pregunte, sentía como si mi corazón se fuera salir de mi boca de tan fuerte que latía

como te atreves a hablarme a mi sangre sucia?- me volteo a ver Lucius con asco

Lo mire con odio, sabia que la desaparición de Draco tenia mucho que ver con lo que había estado a punto de decir

Con quienes esta Draco?- volví a insistir

Quien te crees para llamar a mi hijo por su nombre, eres repúgnate Granger- me empujo contra el piso con fuerza y desapareció de donde había venido, Blaise seguía parado junto a mi, pero se había quedado estático

Blaise reacciona-dije cuando me puse de pie

que? Me decías?

Blaise despierta, regresa!-dije moviendo mi mano frente a sus ojos

este, que es lo que quieres Granger?- me dijo volteándome a ver, haciéndose el "rudo" pero yo sabia que estaba muerto de miedo

tu sígueme…- lo tome de la mano y lo lleve hasta la biblioteca estaba vacía, la señora Pince al parecer había ido a cenar, lo senté en la mesa mas alejada

dime todo lo que sepas sobre Draco por favor

y para que Granger- dijo con nerviosismo

por favor- dije con cara de desesperación

esta bien, pero esto es información súper secreta, si alguien se llegase a enterar, tu, Draco y yo estamos fritos.

No se como lo había logrado convencer, o mas bien su cambio de actitud tan raro, pero a mi me convenía

Se acerco a mi hasta quedar a centímetros uno del otro y comenzó a hablar silenciosamente pero audible para mi, después de todo estamos muy cerca.

A Draco lo van a hacer mortifago como te había dicho pero su padre lo esta obligando, trato de rebelarse pero lo amenazo con lo que mas le duele a Draco

que es lo que mas le duele?- pregunte emocionada y asustada al mismo tiempo

no se si yo sea el indicado para decírtelo pero puedo hacer que lo veas por ultima vez

de verdad? –dije tomando sus manos esperanzada

si de verdad Hermione-

por que estas haciendo esto, No se supone que me odias?

no yo…- dijo separándose de mi

me gustas mucho y verte sufrir me parte

No supe que decir, me quede helada, nunca me hubiera esperado tal revelación

no no digas nada, solo ve a la torre de astronomía a las 2:34 de la mañana, se puntual, pues no hay mucho tiempo y es muy arriesgado, ve sola y no comentes esto a nadie

gracias Blaise- dije besándolo en la mejilla

Me fui a la cama sin cenar, no había podido probar bocado en la cena y me había subido a "dormir" temprano, Ginny subió como a las 11, me hice la dormida, no quería que me preguntase nada, no quería dar explicaciones de ningún tipo y tampoco quería mentirle

Al rato escuche como subían las demás compañeras y poco a poco el ruido fue disminuyendo, como a la1 de la mañana ya todas se habían dormido, salí sigilosamente de la recamara y fui a la recamara de los hombres, pero todavía estaban despiertos, por lo menos Ron y Harry

yo siento a Hermione muy rara- dijo Harry

si y lo peor es que esta así desde que ese hijo de su….madre se fue- y golpeó algo, pues se oyó el golpe seco

pues si Ron, pero no podemos ayudarla

si tienes razón, pero no sabes como me duela verla así

a mi igual

buenas noches

buenas noches

Apagaron las luces, pero no podía arriesgarme a entrar tan pronto

Espere no se cueto tiempo, pues perdí la noción de este, ya que me había quedado dormida, vi mi reloj algo dormida

las 2:15-dije asustada

Entre en la recamara, tome del baúl de Harry el mapa y su capa y salí de nuevo , ya en la sala común, que todavía estaba un poco iluminada ya que no se había terminado de apagar la chimenea, me coloque la capa y revise el mapa, los profesores estaban la mayoría en sus despachos y los que hacían guardia estaban a lado contrario de donde me dirigía

Salí de la sala común y camine lo mas rápido que pude, subí las escaleras y me quede para frente a ala puerta, revise el mapa una vez mas, una motita con el nombre Draco Malfoy aparecía del otro lado de la puerta, el corazón me empezó a latir con mas fuerza, respire hondo y entre ya sin la capa.

El volteo a verme, levante la vista, estaba ahí, su mirada gris me lleno de alegría, el solo verlo me hacia sentir diferente, el me sonrió, tímidamente, nos acercamos poco a poco, cuando quedamos a centímetros, el se lanzo sobre mi abrazándome, mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, se separo de mi lentamente

Hermione necesito que sepas muchas cosas

yo también Draco

Nunca pensé en enamorarme de ti, todo empezó con un juego, pero jamás conté con que mis sentimientos me traicionaran, pero estoy feliz de haberme enamorado de ti, me haces sentir libre, feliz, lleno de vida

No digas mas-lo bese, el beso que había esperado por tanto tiempo

Ya teníamos rato besándonos, cuando el bruscamente se separo de mi

me tengo que ir me dijo

pero….

por favor Hermione no hagas esto mas difícil

Draco es que…

Te amo Hermione nuca lo olvides

Y desapareció de la sala, dejándome sola, de nuevo con el corazón roto

_No quiero llorar por ti_

_hace rato te perdi_

_ni cuando cierro mis ojos_

_siempre amor estas aqui._

_Cada lugar que recorro_

_tiene contigo que ver_

_a cada paso hay testigos _

_de ese amor que se nos fue._

_Dije adios_

_fue el final_

_nada quedo entre los dos_

_solo el sol, nuestro sol_

_y el dolor y este adios._

_Y te vas y me voy_

_y nadie dijo perdon_

_lloras tu, lloro yo _

_nuestro sol se apago._

_No puedo seguir asi_

_ya se que no volveras_

_es inutil tu recuerdo_

_no debo mirar atras._

_Pero en los atardeceres_

_apenas la luz se ve_

_imagino que te acercas_

_y todo vuelve a empezar._

_Dije adios_

_fue el final_

_nada quedo entre los dos_

_solo el sol, nuestro sol_

_y el dolor y este adios._

_Y te vas y me voy_

_y nadie dijo perdon_

_lloras tu, lloro yo _

_nuestro sol se apago._

_Dije adios_

_fue el final_

_nada quedo entre los dos_

_solo el sol, nuestro sol_

_y el dolor y este adios._

_Y te vas y me voy_

_y nadie dijo perdon_

_lloras tu, lloro yo _

_nuestro sol se apago._

_Y te vas y me voy_

_y nadie dijo perdon_

_lloras tu, lloro yo _

_nuestro sol se apago._

Sabia que no iba a volver, me senté y ya no supe que mas paso……….

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno que les pareció el capitulo? Espero les haya gustado, y bueno la canción es de **ErreWay** de los Rebeldes de Argentina se llama _Dije Adiós_ y la canta **_Benjamín Rojas_** para quien no supiera ! Por cierto esa novela es la neta jaja y también la versión mexicana esta wena bueno a mi me gusta las 2 versiones jeje

Aparte la letra quedo perfecto con el fic no creen?

Pues bueno les gardesco como simpre sus reviews :

**_Terry Moon_** – Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me la alegra mucho que te haya gustado y pues espero que este ultimo capitulo tambien te guste, y ps weno ya viste que no fue Draco jjaja eso fue una sorpresa especial no? Te cuidas un beso BYE

**_KpbWeasley_**

Tu si que adivinaste jeje muchas gracias por leer el fic y weno si fue Lucius ñak ñak espero ver un review tuyo pronto byee

**_goodybad_**

Espero no haberme tardado mucho y que te haya gustado bye!

_**Amma**_

No importa que en ese momento se haya vaciado tus neuronas a to2 nos pasa de vez en cuando jeje gracias por leer el fic un beso

Ivy potter black

Que bueno que te haya gustado aki te dejo el capi un beso

_**RowenaMalfoy**_

Bueno si debo reconocer que soy bastante cursi jeje pero me da gusto que aun asi te haya gustado bye

Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que manden mucho reviews ¡

BYEEE

SakuritA!


	18. Chapter 18

Sabia que no iba a volver, me senté y ya no supe que mas paso……….

Desperté en la enfermería, un dolor de cabeza no me dejaba los ojos, nunca me había sentido tan mal, tan triste, tan sola, haciéndome bolita y tapándome hasta la cara pude escuchar a lo lejos tres voces

"pero Madame Pomfrey por favor déjenos ver a Hermione"

"señor Potter ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que le eh dicho que NOOOO!"

"pero que guapa se ve hoy!"

"Mire señor Weasley ni con eso les voy a permitir el paso, la señorita Granger no puede ser visitada, esta muy enferma, no por nada lleva una semana sin despertar"

"bueno pero como la ve , a mejorado?"- pregunto Harry

"si ya por lo menos tiene mas movimientos, pero ya váyanse por favor"

"gracias enfermera"- dijo Ron en un tono algo burlón

Caí en la cuenta de que llevaba mas de una semana en la enfermería, poco a poco pude abrir los ojos

"señorita Granger por fin"- me dijo corriendo Madame Pomfrey"haber déjeme tomar su temperatura corporal" -puso un termómetro muy raro sobre mi boca e inmediatamente marco 39°- "que cosa! Usted sigue enferma pero pues gracias al cielo ya despertó!"

"que es lo que tengo?"- pregunte

"No lo sabemos todavía"-dijo con cara de preocupación-" pero lo que usted tiene es muy raro!"

"oh"-dije, no se con que sentimiento, si de tristeza o angustia, dolor, no sentía nada

* * *

Estuve todo el día sentada en mi cama en la enfermería a las 4 de la tarde un visitante llego hasta mi cama

"Hola Granger!"-dijo Blaise sentándose en una silla junto a mi cama

"hola"-dije sin muchas ganas

"que bueno que ya estas bien, nos tenias a todos muy preocupados"-dijo tomado mi mano-" cuando te encontré tirada en la torre me asuste muchísimo"

"tu…tu me …me trajiste aquí?"

"si"

"Cuéntame…..que paso?"

"No te acuerdas de nada?"-me pregunto extrañado-

"solo recuerdo haber estado con …..-una puñalada fría sentí en mi estomago y las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos-

"no llores, ya no estés triste"

"si...sigueme contando"-dije entrecortado por las lagrimas

"bueno…..pues subí rato después por que yo te estaba esperando al final de la torre, pero no llegabas, se me hizo raro, así que subí a ver que pasaba, te encontré desmayada tirada en el piso, estabas helada, te cargue y te traje para acá, les dije que te había encontrado en un pasillo y que no sabia que te había pasado, me creyeron y te atendió Madame Pomfrey y hasta hoy después de una semana despertaste"

"pero y esta, en donde Esta?"

"Granger, ya olvídalo, no vale la pena que sigas pensando en eso, no te tortures, trata de seguir adelante con tu vida, eres muy inteligente y bonita, no te dejes caer, nadie sabe en donde se encuentra solo quien-tu-sabes a la misión que lo haya mandado y ni siquiera el mismo sabe si va regresar o si va a vivir, disculpe que te lo diga así pero no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones y que después te duela mas de lo que ya te esta doliendo ahorita"

"siento que voy a explotar de dolor Blaise"

" lo se, pero veras que el tiempo lo cura todo Hermione".dijo parándose y dándome un beso en la frente- "nos vemos luego"

"adiós"- dije viendo como salía por la puerta

* * *

A las 7 de la noche después de que madame Pomfrey prácticamente me obligo a comer sopa de Calabaza y algo de estofado, me había quedado sola de nuevo, ya me sentía mucho mejor por lo menos ya no me dolía la cabeza, estaba cerrando los ojos de nuevo cuando…..

"Señorita Granger…tiene visitas"

"Hola Mione"-dijeron Harry, Ron y Ginny

Sentí un poco de alegría y hasta pude sonreír un poco

"hola chicos"

"como te sientes?"- me pregunto Harry dándome un beso en la mejilla y dejándome una caja de ranas de chocolate en mi buró

"ya mucho mejor…creo"-dije

"Nos metiste un susto!" dijo Ginny dándome un abrazo

"Si Hermione nos asustaste demasiado"-me dijo ahora Ron dándome un gran abrazo

"lo siento chicos"

"Pero bueno ya despertaste, por cierto que fue lo que te paso?"-me pregunto Ron- "solo supimos que ese tal "Zabini" te trajo¿te hizo algo y luego te trajo para acá verdad?"

"No Ron, el solo me encontró desmayada y me trajo para acá"

"espero que eso sea verdad Hermi"

"aparte de eso no recuerdo nada"-dije algo confusa

"No sabes cuantas veces tratamos de entrar a verte"-me dijo Harry sonriendo

"Gracias por estar conmigo a pesar de…bueno ya saben quien"

"Hermione a pesar de que nos nos gusten tus novios jajaja sigues siendo nuestra amiga te queremos por lo que eres no por con quien salgas"-me dijo Ginny

"gracias chicos de verdad!"

"Bueno ya vieron a la señorita Granger ya es hora de que salgan" –dijo Madame Pomfrey corriéndolos

"pero ahhh que mala onda"-dijo Ron

"nada de mala onda señor Weasley, mejor ya salga"

"hasta mañana herms!"

"Bye chicos"

A los cuatro días salí de la enfermería ya me sentía mucho mejor pero aun así sentía un vacío en mi corazón super grande que aunque a veces por momento lograba olvidar en los momentos menos requeridos aparecían en mi mente………………pero estaba segura de que lo podría olvidar…..o al menos eso creía………

FIN DEL CAPITULO

WolAS A toDoS! PeRDoN Por La TaRdAnZa! PeRo BUeNo lA VErdaD Es Que No había TeNiDo TiEmPO EntrE eXaMenEs, ClasEs De MatE, El Gim Y la FloJerA! JaJaJA! PeRo BUeNO Por Fin aKi EStA EL CapITuLo 18 Que poR CiErtO yA eS de Los UlTiMOs SolO FalTan PoCos CapÍs PaRa QuE tERmiNe El FiC, No LES pUeDo DEcIR CuanTos PoR qUe dEpeNDe En CuanTO Me INSpiRe En Cada CapiTulO LO QuE si SE ES ya La Idea De loS CapS FInAleS! Voy a SeR mAla Con hEEerMMiONE!

Ok BuEnO Se QuE EstE CApItUlO fUe Tal Vez AbuRrIdO Y alGO CoRtO Pero El pRoXimO LO suBo En PocO tIeMpO LO PROMETO! Y ConSte QuE LO pRomEtiDo ES DEuDA

Un AdElanTo JijIjI Hermione Se DEcIde Al 100 a OlViDArsE de DracO y Para AyuDarla ApreceE En EsceNa Un GalAn Al Que Le DarA una Oportunidad JajJaj!

BUEnO lOs DEJO! Y akI las Contestaciones a REviEws:

**Konny: **NO no es El Final…No Todavía JijIjI y nO No pUedO deJar Esta Historia qUe ES mI favOrita asi nadA mas No pReOcUpEiS! GraX PoR eL ReViEW

**KamiKaze**:QuE BUeNo QuE tE gUstO Y sI lO siGo jAja Y bUenO EspErO qUe Si SeaS dE laS pRimErAS En lEErlo JejE bYe y GraX

**Sarah-Artemisa**: MuVHas gRacIAs Por Lo ComEntArioS! QuE bUeno Que Te gUsTo BesOs

**DanGriNt:**OH! mUhas gRax Por eL ComEntaRio (mE EmpiEzo a SonRioJar jaJa) Y si Hay mAs cApis No Dejo Asi nO mas la Historia JaJa Y nO llOres Te mando UN abrAxo JAjA bEsos Y Grax Bye

**Catrina Malfoy**: ya ConTinUO paRA Que TU tMpcO LLOreS Grax Por El REviEw BesOs

**Terry-Moon:**Holas! JajA Fue Bueno el enGaño jeje EspEre Que Todos CReyEran que Era Draco Y nop jijiJI Y Si Blaise EnamorADo De hErms Raro nO? Pero Bueno Nada Se Sabe en Esta Vida JAja y Si la TRatab maL pOr cEloso!

No Por DEsGracIa NO tEleVisan RebElde Way aka En Mexico Se Hixo una Versión mexicana de RebElde Way que llama SolO : RebElDE que Por Cierto akab de EMpEzaR la Segunda TempO este lUnes jEjE pEro Ps Yo tengo Las Cnaciones De errEway Por que lAs baje de Internet (bendito Internet jajaj) Y eh BjadO vIdeos de Rway ERREWAY Y me enKntan! Que Mal que ati No te gUstE JejE pERo Ps mE imaGino k Alla Pego mUcho Tnato como Aka en mex la versión mexicana Jeje ´pues bueno Mil grax Por los Abrazos y besos vande Regreso! Cuidate..Por cierto me pUedes aYudar con Unas Palbras Argentinas que NO entiendO muy Bien…es que ando Viendo Floricienta Por dOIsney Channek y hay Coasa no capto muy bien vale? Si puedes leugo qte digo cuelEs Grax y bye

**KpbWeasley**: mUchAs GRax Por El RevieW EspERO te sIga GustNdo HastA el Final UN beso!

Bueno Los Dejo ePerandO sus RevUeiWS! BYeee

Sakura Radcliffe


	19. Un NueVo CoMieNzO

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que salí de la enfermería, mi vida sentimental había mejorado mucho, por lo menos ya no lloraba diario por las noches, no lo había olvidado, no lo niego, pero por lo menos sabia como controlar el no pensar en el todo el tiempo.

Ron se había portando conmigo de lo mas lindo, tierno y comprensible, me acompañaba siempre a donde fuera y me distraía con sus bromas y juegos para que no me sintiera triste, era un amigo super fiel.

-Hermione..-me dijo un día que estábamos en la sala común llenando un pergamino con "Las propiedades curativas de las plantas del pantano"-me preguntaba-se quedo callado

-que pasa Ron?-dije levantado la mirada y dejando de escribir para verlo

-pues si querías ir hoy conmigo como a las 8 de la noche al lago…claro solo si quieres-dijo bajando la mirada al piso

-si, realmente me encantaría

-de verdad, lo dices enserio?-dijo mirándome algo colorado, pude notar el nerviosismo pues no dejaba de agarrarse las manos

-si Ron es total y completamente enserio

-ok- dijo para continuar con su trabajo , pero ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y la verdad yo también me sentía bastante bien

* * *

Comencé a arreglarme pasadas las 6:30pm, me metí a bañar, me vestí con unos pesqueros, una playera rosa pastel de tirantes y sandalias blancas, a mi cabello solo le eche un poco de espuma para que las onditas de mi pelo ondulado se marcaran, me coloque rimel, un poco de rubor y algo de gloss. Estuve lista a las 7:45, así que me encamine al lago, sentía mariposas en el estomago, por alguna razón me sentía nerviosa.

Llegue al lago y todo estaba oscuro, de repente se oyó un "clic" y velas flotantes a mi alrededor se prendieron, Ron estaba en medio con una rosa roja, sonreí y me acerque a el.

-ten, es para ti- dijo ofreciéndome la rosa

-gracias ron, esto es muy bello, de verdad

-no tanto como tu- dijo mirándome fijamente, algo rojo, pero por primera vez lo vi seguro

-ron-dije tímidamente

-espera deja hablo yo, quiero que me escuches y no me digas nada hasta que termine

-ok-dije

-Yo se que has sufrido en cuanto al amor se trata, pero creo que mereces amar otra vez, de ser amada y sobre todo de ser feliz, yo quiero Hermione que me des tu a mi una oportunidad, por que si me la das, te juro que serás la mujer mas feliz de este mundo, yo se que ya antes te había dicho lo que siento y también se que no fui correspondido, pero esta vez creo, es diferente y te juro que no te vas arrepentir nunca de aceptarme en tu vida.

-tienes razón, creo que me merezco ser feliz y estos últimos meses eh sido feliz y sabes por que….por ti ron...tu me has hecho sonreír de nuevo y me has hecho ver que el amor si existe, te quiero y no como amigo-dije

-entonces, aceptas ser mi novia?

-si ron, si acepto, si quiero!- pero no supe por que en ese momento "el" apareció en mi pensamientos

Ron se acerco a mi tímidamente, yo cerré los ojos, el también, su boca busco la mía, sentí el contacto calido de sus labios y comenzó a besarme tiernamente, como hace mucho nadie lo hacia, creo que no me arrepentía de mi decisión

Nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando

-gracias Hermione

-no ron gracias a ti-y le di un pequeño beso

* * *

Desperté temprano y Lavander estaba parada junto a mi cama

-vaya la dulce princesita se despertó-dijo con petulancia

-buenos días a ti también- dije sentándome en la cama

-así que andas con ron?

-si-dije cortante-que tienes algún problema con eso?

-zorra-dijo alejándose

-pura envidia- le grite antes de que desapareciera del cuarto, se paro en seco, me vio , intento decirme algo, pero solo termino poniéndose rígida y golpeando el suelo con el pie, para terminar por irse hacia la sala común

Estaba feliz, realmente me sentía, bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía completamente feliz, después de arreglarme baja a la sala común, Ron me esperaba sentado frente a la chimenea

-buenos días nena- dijo, se acerco hasta donde estaba me tomo por la cintura dándome un pequeño beso en los labios

-buenos días, bajamos a desayunar?

-si, muero de hambre

-pues yo te la puedo quitar-dije mirándolo insinuadoramente, y comencé a besarlo

-ya par de tortolos.- dijo Ginny bajando del cuarto de las niñas-bajen a desayunar-rió y salio por el cuadro de la dama gorda muriendo de risa

-vamos entonces- de dijo ron ofreciéndome su mano

-si dije

Bajamos a desayunar y nos sentamos junto a Ginny y Harry, pude ver como Lavander me miraba con odio desde el extremo de la mesa, así que cada vez que sentía su mirada, aprovechaba para besar a Ron, y claro ella se enojaba mas.

Después de todo el día de clases ron y yo bajamos al lago, nos sentamos en el pasto, yo en medio de sus piernas recargando mi espalda en su pecho, pudimos ver el atardecer y una que otra sirena que saltaba para volverse a meter al lago.

-nena….-

-mande-dije subiendo la cabeza, haciendo que mi cara quedara justo debajo de la suya

-te amo- me beso lentamente, pero mi mente comenzó a divagar, yo lo quería si…pero lo amaba, creo que era demasiado pronto para una palabra **tan grande**

Después de un largo tiempo de besos, cortos largos etc., nos separamos y un montón de luciérnagas comenzaron a brillar a nuestro a l rededor

-parate-me dijo ayudándome a parar- bailemos

-pero ron, no hay música-dije algo extrañada

-espera-dijo con cara picara, saco su varita de la bola del pantalón, con un movimiento una canción se comenzó a escuchar:

_"Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_yeah, they were all yellow"_

Me tomo de la cintura, tomo mi mano y comenzamos a bailar lentamente, puso su boca en mi oído y comenzó a cantar junto con la voz de la canción

_"I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called Yellow"_

_"So then I took my turn_

_Oh what a thing to've done_

_And it was all yellow"_

_"Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_And you know_

_You know I love you so_

_You know I love you so"_

_"I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_Cuz you were all yellow"_

_"I drew a line_

_I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_And it was all yellow"_

_"You're skin_

_Oh yeah you're skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_And you know_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry"_

_"Its true_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for..._

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine "_

-ya viste Hermione, las estrellas brillan por que tu les compartes de tu luz – me dijo señalándome las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo

_"Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do"_

Cuando termino la canción una lagrima comenzó a rodar por mi mejilla

-te quiero ron, de vedad, muchas gracias por estar conmigo

-siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre- dijo secando con su mano la lagrima de mi mejilla, y besándome de nuevo

* * *

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el suelo, débil y ensangrentado, podía sentir como escurría la sangre caliente por su nariz y boca, sus manos estaban heladas, y las piernas comenzaba a dejar de sentirlas, pero estaba feliz, pues la guerra había terminado, podría regresar al colegios a buscarla, y no tendría que preocuparse de nadie, ni de nada, viviría libremente lo que sentía, sonrió al acordare de su rostro, no pudo mas y cerro los ojos, pudo escuchar unas voces a lo lejos antes de perder la conciencia

-esta vivo?-dijo la voz de un auror

-no lo se, contesto otro tomándole el pulso por la muñeca-si todavía vive- dijo-

-es el hijo de Lucius no, al que obligaron a ser mortifago

-si, es el, pero esta muy grave, no creo que sobreviva

-que lastima-dijo el otro

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

WolAsS! PerDon Ppr HabERLos HaBaNdoNado TantO TieMPo, Pero BuEno AkI Sta El Kpi y Aunk Esta VEx HerMioNe Se La PasO Bn y FeliZ, No Le DuRaRa TanTO El GUsTO JeJejE, RecUerDEn Que Les HabIA DicHo Que La HariA sUfrIr UN POcO! No se LeS olVidE eSo

EsPerO dEjeN Sus ReVieWS y BUeNo UN PEkÑo aNUnCIO:

EsToY eMpEzaNdo Un NUeVo FiC llaMado 100 x CiertO ¿OdiO? ESPerO lO PuEdaN LeER, Va Estar BUeNO, No SE vaN aRrEpEntIR!

Y BuenO pAsEmos A LAs ConTeSTacIOnES:

**Viridiane Wood:** Una VEz MAs GRacIAs POr SeGUiR lEyeNdo ESte Fic, ESPeRo Que ESte Año Que EmPIeZa tE vaYA Muy BIen! Un bEsO

**Anne Malfoy**: GraX pOr El REVieW! Un bESO POr Ser UNa "BUean PeRSoNa" JAjAjA

**LitteVampi:** MIl GracIas Aunk Sea UN rEVieW PerO la InTEnCioN de HabER QuErIdO amNDAr UNo POr KapI Es lA K CueNta! Me Da mUcHO gUstO qUe Te HayA GustAdo ESPerO la SiGas LeyEndo Y vErDad Que ESa CAncIOn es BieN linDa y MAs BenJa RojAs quE eSta suPer GUapETonY que OJoS! jaJA FELIz Año BYE

**Terry Moon:** Pue Si HerMs segUrA sUfriendO muaJa MuAja! y Ps si Yo tMabien Veo FloRi a PesAr De tEnER 17! JajA pERo mE gUsta Algo Aunk A vEcES esTe Fantasiosa Es BUeNa! Y beuNO Las PalBras son: CancHero,Pibe, PavAdAS, Che (no entiendo POr Que DicEn ESO jEjE) Y GRax sI se me OcuREn OtrAs Te DigO GRaciAs! y BEsOs

**Rocio Fernandez** : mUcHAs GRacIAs POr lEeRlO tOdO dE un SenTOn ! Y MeJoR aUN k Te HAy GustaDO! Besos y FElIZ AñO!

BuEnO pUES uN bESo a TodoS Y eSpERO qUe Si LeeAn Mi nUevO fIc! de VerDAd Se LOs AgRadEcerE!

La HIsTorIa SiGUe ESPErO NO TarDaR En AcTUaliZar ¨PeRo No pRomEtO mUVhO pUEs vIeNeN exAmEneS seMesTralEs auN AsI HaRE Un EsFuERZO

Un bESO

SakurA RAdcLIFFe


	20. InseGuRiDaDeS

**NOTA:**_ este capitulo será narrado en 3 persona por la situación del capitulo, no como siempre que es Hermione la que narra su vida, así que espero disfruten este capitulo narrado de una forma diferente a como lo eh venido haciendo_

* * *

Draco Malfoy se despertó, la luz le lastimaba mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a ella, cuando por fin pudo ver con claridad vio que se encontraba en un cuarto blanco, estaba acostado y lo único que había de color a su alrededor eran unas flores amarillas que reposaban sobre un florero en una mesita. Sintió algo pinchándole el brazo y se dio cuneta que le estaban administrando suero, se sentía tan débil; Trato de sentarse sobre la cama pero no pudo, sus brazos no tenían fuerza suficiente para sostenerlo

-que alegría ver que por fin a despertado, nos tenia muy preocupados señor Malfoy- dijo una enfermera entrando en la habitación y checando su signos vitales.

-en donde estoy?- dijo este con cara de incertidumbre

-En San Mugo, tiene aquí ya casi una semana-dijo sonriendo amablemente- la verdad no sabíamos si usted se iba a recuperar

-me quiero ir ya- dijo tratando de nuevo de levantarse

-Lo siento Sr. Malfoy pero usted no esta en condiciones de dejar el hospital, no todavía.-dijo recostándolo de nuevo sobre la cama- y es mejor que coma algo, aquí le dejo, para cuando usted tenga un poco de hambre

Draco no se había dado cuenta lo hambriento que estaba, hasta que el olor de la sopa de calabaza llego a su nariz, le enfermera le acerco el plato y lo ayudo a recostarse, comenzó a comer lentamente, se sintió un poco mejor, pero en su mente seguía un cosa que ni aun dormido lo dejaba en paz, al recordarla volvió a sonreír.

* * *

Ronald Weasley había bajado a desayunar mas temprano pues tenia entrenamiento de Quidditch a las 7:30, antes de empezar las clases, era raro ya para el desayunar sin Hermione pero dadas las circunstancias dejo que ella despertara un poco mas tarde y bajo solo.

Se sentó al lado de una niña de primero que leía "El Profeta" , esta al sentir su presencia lo vio extrañada, volvió a mirar el profeta y se paro sin mas reparos dejando ahí el periódico, Ron no comprendía la rara actitud de su compañera, tomo el periódico en sus manos comenzó a leer las primeras paginas…se quedo helado

"no puede ser posible, no puede"- se dijo a si mismo , comenzó a temblar, las ganas de desayunar se habían ido, empezó a palidecer

-Ron que pasa?- dijo un chico de ojos verde esmeralda, sentándose a su lado

-Harry el regresara, lo se

-quien regresara? De que me estas hablando, no estarás diciendo que Volde…

-no Harry, el no, "el"- dijo señalando el articulo del periódico, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, la felicidades que había sentido en los últimos 4 meses al lado de Hermione había desaparecido tan rápido como un hechizo desvanecedor.

Harry leyó en voz baja el titulo que con grandes letras negras se presentaba aquel día en "el Profeta"

"_Despierta Draco Malfoy en Hospital San Mugo": _

_El heredero de los Malfoy, fue encontrado hace unas semanas en los campos de batalla, herido e inconsciente, se temía que el muchacho de apenas 18 años no sobreviviera, pero hoy se le ah identificado y encontrado vivo en el Hospital San Mugo de Enfermedades Mágicas. Entrevistamos a la enfermera que esta a su cargo:_

_El señor Malfoy se encuentra ya en un muy mejorado estado de salud, esperamos pronto darlo de alta para que vuelva a sus actividades normales, todavía se encuentra un poco débil y esta bajo observaciones medicas para ver su mejoramiento..."_

El Artículo se extendía hasta una página, Harry miro a su amigo, trataba de comprender lo que sentía

-Ron yo, lo siento….

-Harry tienes que prometerme algo- le dijo mirándolo desesperadamente

-dime Ron- haría cualquier cosa por que su mejor amigo se sintiera mejor

-promete, que no le dirás nada a Hermione

-pero….-Harry no estaba seguro de esto, no se le hacia bien mentirle de esa manera a su amiga, pero tampoco quería ver sufrir a Ron- tarde o temprano se va terminar enterando Ron….no se si sea lo mejor

-Harry entiendeme por favor, no quiero perderla, no quiero que ella sepa que el esta de regreso.

-Ron yo….

-Por favor hermano, entiendeme, por favor…..- sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos, el temblor no paraba

-lo prometo Ron- no sabia si lo que estaba haciendo estaría bien, pero en ese momento parecía ser la mejor opción, no para todos, pero por lo menos para Ron

* * *

Hermione Granger despertó alegremente, vio una notita en su mesita de noche, puso distinguir rápidamente que era la letra de Ron, sonrió

_Herms: _

_Baje a desayunar sin ti, tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch a las 7:30, te veo en el receso._

_Te amo_

_RON_

Sonrió de nuevo, y se paro de la cama, tomo su ropa y se metió a bañar, a las 8:30 estaba lista, bajo a desayunar para ir a su primera clase del día que era a las 9: Runas Antiguas.

Cuando entro al comedor mucha gente se le quedaba viendo y comenzaba a cuchichear(N/A: léase chismosear, rumorear, hablar en voz baja), pero ya se había acostumbrado a que rumores se extendieran por el colegio y hablaran de ella, así que no le tomo mucha importancia, se sentó en el lugar de siempre, se sirvió un poco de jugo, tomo el profeta en sus manos, como todas las mañanas, comenzó a leerlo…

-Herms, Herms!- grito Ron desde la puerta del comedor, Hermione volteo algo sorprendida pues creía que el estaría entrenando

-buenos días, Ron- dijo cuando este se le acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- amor, pensé que estarías entrenado.

-este si pero, se cancelo el entrenamiento para mi, es que me duele un poco la espalda- mintió, por que no aprovechamos los 20 minutos que nos quedan libres y salimos al jardín- dijo quitándole disimuladamente el periódico de las manos

-de acuerdo- dijo, el la tomo de la mano y salieron al jardín a tomar aire fresco.

Cuando estaban afuera se sentaron en una banquita donde estaba dando el sol

-Nena, me quieres?

-Ron por que esa pregunta?- dijo ella- sabes la respuesta perfectamente

-pero no se, quiero escucharla de nuevo

-si te quiero! Te Adoro, es mas- se paro de la banquita y grito- YO HERMIONE GRANGER AMO A RONALD WEASLEY!

Ron no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, la gente que estaba ahí cerca se quedaron pasmadas y algunas mas rieron por tal atrevimiento de la castaña, pero había escuchado bien? Acaba ella de decir que lo amaba?

-no me la creo!- dijo sonriente

-que todavía no me crees?- se disponía a gritar de nuevo pero Ron la callo con un beso

-yo también te amo Hermione

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hermione Granger no pensó en aquel ser, lo dijo de corazón, había aprendido a guardar eso sentimientos a tal punto que ya no se acordaba de el, ni se acordaba de las cosas lindas que el le decía , ya no comparaba los besos de Ron, ni sus caricias, estaba feliz, completamente y estaba convencida de que lo amaba y que "el" era solo un borroso recuerdo en su pasado….

Toco el timbre de inicio de clases, Ron acompaño a su novia hasta el salón donde le tocaba clases y después el se fue al suyo, no le importaba llegar tarde si eso le hacia pasar mas tiempo con ella.

El día termino de lo mas normal, a Ronald le sorprendió que Hermione no se hubiese enterado de tan aterradora noticia de "El Profeta", sabia que mentirle no había sido lo mejor, pero no se arrepentía de no habérselo dicho, al día siguiente seria sábado e irían a Hogsmeade, así que se acostó ese día sin preocupación alguna.

* * *

Estaban parados afuera esperando que Filch los dejara salir, el la llevaba de la mano, estaba orgulloso de tener a una de las chicas mas bellas de Hogwarts a su lado y nunca perdía la oportunidad de mostrárselo a lo celos que lo veían.

-Te apetece tomar un café o las tres escobas?

-un café esta bien- dijo besándole la mejilla-quiero mas…privacidad, en las tres escobas siempre hay mucha gente-sonrió mordazmente

-excelente!

Entraron en local de Madame Pudipié

-aquí esta bien- señalo Hermione una mesa un poco apartada de las demás

La decoración del lugar era totalmente romántica ya cogedora, los cocines tenían formas de corazones, rojos, rosas y morados, no eran sillas si no sillones para que las parejas de enamorados estuvieran mas cerca.

-Buen dia quegios- dijo Madame Pudipié con su marcado acento francés- que deseang ogdenag

- yo quiero un capuchino de cajeta- dijo Hermione

-yo un café americano por favor- dijo Ron

-Egelente aogita en un momento se logs traigo- dijo amablemente, retirándose por el pedido

-sabes una cosa?- dijo Hermione a Ron cuando esta se había ido- cuando esoty contigo me siento la mujer mas feliz del mundo

-así por que?- dijo este golpeando tiernamente con su dedo a la nariz de ella

-por que cuando me abrazas me siento segura, protegida, siento que nada malo podría pasarme

-sabes que así será no?

-por supuesto, no lo dudo, es que has hecho que olvide cosas que crei que jamas iba a olvidar, sabes a lo que me refiero

-este claro- dijo Ron un poco incomodo al recordar a Malfoy- simplemente eres lo máximo para mi

-de verdad Ron, antes no estaba segura de esto, pero ahora nada puede hacerme cambiar de parecer, Te amo tanto!

-y yo a ti también, lo sabes no?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y lo beso, de esos besos que no puede explicarse con palabras lo que sientes, tan profundo y tan lleno de todo, que el diccionario no tiene validez.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, había escapado del Hospital, no había aguantado mas sin verla, necesitaba buscarla, saber de ella, besarla, tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos.

Se había transportado a Hogwarts con una capa negra cubriendo todo lo que pudiera identificarlo a primera vista.

Al llegar a Hogwarts vio que en las puertas principales un letrero que se le hacia familiar estaba pegado

_Hoy visita a Hogsmeade_

Sabia que ella estaría allá, así que decidió caminar hacia el pueblo

Tenia ya media hora buscándola, se asomo a Las Tres escobas, no se atrevió a entrar por miedo a que alguien lo identificase, se asomo a los helado, al tienda de plumas, no la encontraba, comenzaba a desesperarse, de repente la vio salir de una tienda de golosinas, sonrió inconscientemente, era ella, estaba seguro, comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba pero…

* * *

Ron y Hermione salieron de Madame Pudapié después de un largo y mieloso tiempo

-quieres una paleta de caramelo?- le dijo Ron a su novia

- si claro, me encantaría

Se metieron a la tienda que estaba a solo dos locales de Madame Pudapié. Después de unos quince minutos Ron se quedo en la caja pagando y Hermione se adelanto , salio de la tienda comiéndose su paleta, se sentía como una pequeña niña. Después de unos segundos Ron salio, se quedo petrificado mirando hacia un tumulto de gente

-que pasa Ron?- dijo Hermione extrañada por la mirada que este tenia

- nada cariño- dijo tomándola por la cintura y sin mas previo aviso la beso apasionadamente

* * *

Draco alcanzo a verla, estaba sola, era su oportunidad, de repente Weasley salio de la tienda y volteo justo para donde el estaba, lo había visto, Draco no sabia que hacer, de repente, vio como este la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba…..su mundo se vino abajo, sintió como su corazón caí roto en mil pedidazos, eso no podía ser cierto, estaba en una de las tantas pesadillas que había cruzado por su mente en los últimos meses, se pellizco, sintió dolor….era cierto Hermione salía con el…Weasley, se volvió a poner la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza, camino lo mas rápido que pudo, sintió como algo caliente rodaba por su mejilla….un lagrima.

* * *

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_

WoLaS!

Siento tanto haber dejado abandonado por tanto tiempo el fic! Así que acepto cualquier queja respecto a esto! Pero bueno es que estos últimos meses fueron bastante estresantes para mi, entre decepciones amorosas, un examen anual de mate y claro los demás exámenes finales y un poco de flojera fueron al causa! SORRY! Pero weno ahora ya por fin estoy de vacaciones así que por lo menos en estos tres meses que tengo libres actualizare pronto! Pero también manden REVIEWS para que me inspire más jajaja!

Bueno ahora los agradecimientos:

**DanGrint: **sorry si quieres golpearme lo permito! Jaja se que soy mala y tal vez tengas que leerla de nuevo toda por que hace meses que no actualizó pero espero que este capitulo te guste y que sigas con la historia! Un besote y gracias por todo lo lindo que decís del fic!

**Sakura Shidou:** Bueno ya vez que si sigo actualizando lento pero seguro jeje si a mi también me pasa lo mismo con lo del tiempo se me complica cada vez mas con la escuela pero aki esta el nuevo capitulo esperando que te guste mucho y suerte en la uni!

**Hermipotterforever:** bueno me da gusto que te haya gustado y en cuento a lemon…ya casi un poco mas, no se cuanto la verdad pero si habrá uno así que estate atenta al fic vale? Bye ah! Y sorry por no actualizar rápido !

**Terry Moon: **Mil gracias por todas la palabras que me hiciste entender! Jaja y por la paciencia para describirme su significado, bueno espero que el capitulo te guste un besote!

**Ana Karen Potter**: Bueno me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado desde el primer capitulo ojala continúes leyendo la historia seria muy padre para mi BYE!

**Anne Malfoy**: disculpa pero soy decente jajajaja amiga espero te guste el capitulo y que me dejes un review y mas que nada espero que no te tardes años en leerlo jaja bye mensis

**LittleVampi:** si Draquito esta siendo un poco maltratado pero al final varas que no sufrirá tanto…espero jeje bye

**Zephyrpotter**: gracias por haberte leído el fic de un jalón y mas importante se te haya gustado, me apena no haber podido actualizar antes de verdad, pero espero te guste este capitulo un beso!

**MALFOYTEAMO**: hi! Bueno espero no te hayas suicidado jeje tal vez me odies por lo que le este pasando Draquin pero veras que las cosas se componen jeje BYE

**Gaby-hp**: gracias por leer el fic, espero te siga gustando hasta el fina bye!

**LolIta**: bueno aki esta la actualización jeje un beso bye

Bueno chicas lo prometido es deuda así ahora si mas o menos en 2 semanas actualizo es una super mega promesa! Espero sigan mandando reviews

Y Bueno espero también puedan en algún tiempo libre que tengan leer mi nuevo fic que se llama **100 x ciento odio**!

BYEE

Sakura Radcliffe


End file.
